I Reckon I'm Broken But Pronounced Alive
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Just like muggle social workers, Arthur is on a case with the ministry to give an all around abused 14 year old girl a proper homelife. But when none of the workers or old foster families can break through her cynical demeanour....can Arthur? pls REVIEW!
1. Someone Else's Toy

"Please don't touch me?" The child begged as Arthur inched closer to her.

"Darling...I'm not going to hurt you...I work for the ministry...we just want to help you."

"Liars! lies! all of it! Don't touch me!" the girl hissed and Arthur retreated somewhat. Not out of fright; out of concern for the girl. The ministry had planned a court order for her, so she could find a good foster family..unlike the eleven she'd already had, and Arthur had begged them to let him talk to her until she had to be moved somewhere else, where hopefully her innocence wouldn't be shattered; either would her bones.

"Lorelei, please don't yell...ok? I;m not going to hurt you...I need to talk to you." Arthur urged but the girl retreated further to the corner of the room. Arthur had never recalled Ginny being this tough, even around the same impressionable age of 14. Then again, he had made it a priority to not let anything of this sort happen to his Little Girl.

"Why does everyone here pretend to care?" she asked, holding her knees tight and shaking in the corner. Arthur walked over to her and gently bent beside her.

"They DO care." he urged but the child refused to listen.

"Please don't you lie to me too." She replied, huddling close to herself.

"Lorelei, please...calm down I....I need to ask you a question."

"About who?" she asked, turning her green eye up to look into Arthur's blue ones and flipping her matted, blonde hair in the process.

"About your.." Arthur took in a deep breath..it pained him to look into the childs eyes...how could a---

"Father."

"I have no father." she quickly hissed. Her venemous toned urged Arthur to know, he must ask her more.

"Lora....please talk to me? We need to write up your paper work."

"For what? So can be sent somewhere else to be someone else's toy!?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! I told you, your all such liars! Why do you have to cause me more pain thinking about everything that happened!? I don't want to talk, so just ship me where I'm going next, and leave me alone."

"Don't you need someone to talk to? A friend or..."

"I have no friends! no family! nothing! i've nothing though I've asked God countless times. He provides, but I need help mentally too and...Please no more talking? I just want to be left alone." Arthur nodded, stowing away his quill and parchment. He stood, as did the child cautiously.

"I'm sorry for inconviniencing you." he said, not able to look at the girl. For once, he kept the air of business in his voice, while talking to a child. Because of his own children, he always wanted to help those that didn't have parents or, "friends," as Loralei had said. So he felt greatly for the girl. Though, before he left the Children and Wizarding Family Abuse Help Center, he took one last look at the child.

"I'll be back, Lora." he whispered, knowing the little impact it had on her behind her tough facade.

No one...had ever....physically, on Earth...cared about her....until now....and she felt it.


	2. Leaving Out The Fatherly

a\n: enjoy and please review! any ideas are welcome! God bless~Felicia

"Arthur.......What information did you get out of Lorelei?" Remus asked as him and Arthur sat over coffee the next morning. Arthur sighed and sipped from his mug.

"It doesn't take a scientist to know she's been hurt..and badly....she's very to herself....very reserved.....she didn't sya much..but she has definately been abused."

"How so?" Remus asked. Arthur took in a deep bretah, he hated to see such a young girl so hurt...a girl his daughters age torn and....raped.

"Sexually."

"Arthur..how can you be sur-"

"Remus....there's no question involved...she basically came out and said it....believe me. And not to let my children's spots in my herat get the better of me, but how could a father do something like that to her? and Remus, not only once, but form what I hear of it ahe was knocked around pretty bad from her foster families as well...I'm guessing Physical abuse there...she has some bad cuts, bruises...typical...but still painful." Remus nodded and sipped until all that was left were his black grinds and then he out his hands together, contemplating what he was about to say next.

"Arthur...you...have expirience....in these parts...I umm..would like you to speak to her a bit more then...when you feel the time is right...until we find a foster family....I think you should adopt her....take he rin, at least, for a bit, show her how not all men are horrid..and show her pure fatherly love...in the meantime," he added coldly. "Don't let that get in the way while your speaking to her...you are professional...and a ministyr empolyee, Order recruitee'....you have her fate somewhat in your hands, and you gently show her that...."


	3. Drop Off

a\n: enjoy, and please review. ideas are loved. God bless!!

That evening at the Burrow, Arthur paced until dinner was ready, causing Molly to worry just a tad over what he had on his mind making him so stressed. She walked over to him after she'd but the chicken in the oven and wrapped her arms gingerly around his waist.

"Arthur." she said quietly; seductively.

"Yes, love?" he replied, turning around and facing her, wrapping her arms aroind him again, so now they held tight around his back.

"Why are you so worried about something you haven't told me about?"

"What do you mean, love?"

"You've been pacing for two hours straight. if you haven't noticed." Arthur smirked.

"I know.....I just...its about a girl at the Ministry...She's fourteen..and she was raped. She was hurt mentally and phyisically and now...Remus wants you and I to take her in until we find a good family for her....But, even though I know you'll be great at helping her through...I'm not sure how could I'll be.."

"Arthur your an amazing father..."

"Just that, Molly....father....father...she doesn;t need me right now....I'm not sure how much of a help I'll be..."

"So you don't want her to stay here?"

"No, yes...no....i do...i just think....she might be frightened when the boys come back and...even with the Order here there are more men than women....Bill, Charlie, Fred and George are always around the house....how is she going to react to bumping into one of us everytime she turns around?" Molly stared into his eyes for a moment, she understood now...and all she could replying back, squeezing him tighter, was: "I do not know."

They would soon find out....As just outside, Remus had apparated to the Burrow, with Lorelei holding tight to his arm, to claim her new home.

As just out the back door, the boys came barging in.....


	4. Old and New Wounds

a\n: Hope you all enjoy, I am pleased i Got two chapters up in one day, ha ha. Enjoy and please review. In that review, I'm asking for any ideas....they mean so much to me...even if its just a PM. I love hearing you guys thoughts...even a great job in a review is nice, but I'm a person who likes to sink my teeth into a nice, long, thought provoking review. ;) God bless

~~Felicia!!

"MY BOYS!" Molly screamed running over to Bill, Charlie, Fred and George.

"Hey, Mum." Bill replied, squeezing her tight and flipping his long hair form his face. His fang earing dangling from his ear, his macho attitude would be breathtaking in a bad way for Lorelei.

"Missed you, Mum....How's everything?" Charlie asked hugging her warmly. His musculan arms and scars would be overwhelming for Lorelei to bare.

"Hows"-Fred

"Everything"-George

"Around"-Fred

"Here"-George

"Been"-Fred

"Mum!?"-both

Molly smiled and gathered both of her boys in her arms. Two wisecracking twins always in your face would bug Lorelei to no end, not to mention two men were hanging over her cracking jokes and most likely scaring her to the fact she would be bumbarded by them.

"I'm good, boys....But, I have some news for you all."

"Mum, whats wrong?" Bill immediately asked, his woebegon face white and scared.

"Nothing...nothing....Its just, well, our little Burrow is going to have a new inhabitant."

"Really, who?" Fred asked as they all crowded around their mother and father. Arhur took this question.

"A girl from the Ministry's Children and Families Serivces...she's 14, and has been abused, and hurt very bad...she's been raped before, and her spirits aren't high, along with barely any self esteem..so, since she's iffy around boys....I'd like you all to behave, like the young men you are...understand? Don't go near her, but for a hello and don't get in her face with questions..let her warm to us before we warm to her, minus your mother and any of the other women when they come for the Order meetings, alright? She needs to get used to us and to the fact that she will never be hurt like that again..."

"Yes, sir." the boys replied, walking to sit in the kitchen for dinner. Remus knocked once and Arthur replied come in.

As quickly as Remus opened the door, and Lorelei was revealed to so many men, she took one look at Molly, and as means of escape ran, clinging to the strangers side. Though the hug, was warmer than the ones she'd shared with her own blood. No, she knew this woman wasn't a stranger, she would be the one who would mold Lorelei into a young woman, and help her overcome her new and old wounds.


	5. Storm

a\n: hope you enjoy! please review and any ideas whatsoever are welcome!

God Bless

PM me for any questions. :)

Felicia!!

Molly looked down on the child, pitying her. lorelei's long, brown hair was made into one long french braid. Her whiter than white skin was soft though beaten. Her smile....Molly hadn't seen yet...Nore had Arthur or any other order member. Remus smiled and nodded for Molly to quickly take her somewhere else in the house.....farther away from the men, the better. Molly had understood and took Lorelei by the arm gently, pulling her up the stairs, to the room Arthur had prepared for her, seeing as he hadn't bothered to tell Molly until last minute that they were gaining a new family member.

"So, Lora, this is your new room...You can go anywhere else but, this is where you'll sleep and if you want some hard to come by peace and quiet then, well, you can retreat up to this room." Molly smiled and Lorelei nodded solemnly, looking around.

"Do..do you like it?" Molly asked, an unwanted bubble rising in her throat....she hoped the child approved of them..and wasn't afraid. Was her old family not tattered and old? poor but loving? Did they even care about her? Molly took it upon herself to guess no for all these physically unanswered quetions.

"Hmmhp." Lorelei mumbled her approvement and moly let out an unknown held breath. lora looked over at her, and smiled slightly. This small gesture made Molly crack another smile also, as she again struck up conversation with the scared, intimidated 14 year old.

"So, is it much like your real family?"

lorelei seemed to contemplate this.

"No, Mam...not at all."

"Oh...Well do you lile it better here or there?" Lora smirked and politely replied, "I've only been here a few minutes, Mam." Molly chuckled.

"Of course....well, come, come. I'll show you the rest of the house..and if you want we can talk a bit, hmhph?" Lorelei smiled and nodded. Molly took her hand, and opened the door, barely taking two steps, before she came face to face with her sons. Fred and George.

"Fred. George. What's everyone doing downstairs?"

"Nothing Mum. They all left to give you and Lora here time alone." Molly furrowed her eyebrows; narrowed her eyes.

"And why, then, didn't you two?"

"We wanted to talk to the kiddo....get aquainted." Molly looked frantically over at Lorelei, the child's face was now ghost white.

"I don't think thats a good idea, boys....i think you should go..just for now." she replied, staring at Lorelei, but the girl stared afraid, strutinizing the boys over.

**Lorelei's POV:**

I could only see their height..they towered above me, as had all of the other men i had known. They tried sounding kind, but so had everyone else that hadhurt her one way or another...she wasn't able to trust them yet, so I clung to Molly as they left.

**Lorelei's POV done. general POV**

They walked around the rest of the house, bonding until Arthur came home, and Molly came in to tuck her into bed, her first full night at the Burrow. that night, was the first storm of the year also, bringing depression, sadness, fear...and nightmares.


	6. Asleep

Lorelei awoke with a gasp....her dream had been so real...so gruesome....so...exactly the same as it had happened. She couldn't stop herself from breaking down into an unavoidable bout of sobs. Molly awoke a few minutes after the child, and in no time, was in her room.

"Lora, what's wrong?" asked worriedly and she came to sit on the bed with the girl. She immediately gave herself over to the older woman's grasp and laid in her arms, mumbling to herself and sobbing. Molly whispered comforting words into her ear the rest of the night, but Lora just couldn't bring herself to fall back into sleep. So, even though she hadn't done it in awhile, Molly began rocking the teen back and forth, holding her tight and talking to her, until she was asleep once again. Molly smiled contentedly and kissed the girl's forehead before falling asleep in her own bedroom once again. It was only 3 in the morning and she intended to get some sleep. Though, when she tried staying asleep, the problems arose....she couldn't keep her eyes closed for more than ten minutes at a time, without waking and thinking of the child one room from hers, frightened for, scared for her, and sorry for her....she needed a mother...she needed a family....and Molly would be darned if she didn't get something out of her so they could talk.

a\n: Molly won';t give up on Lora...you'll see that soon.... :) Hope you enjoyed and please review!!!! ideas are needed! i cant stress that enough!!! i want your opinions! :) Talk soon, pm me!

God bless

felicia


	7. Venturing

Lora looked at Molly as she bustled about making breakfast and she sighed.

"Mrs Weasley?" she ventured hesitantly.

"Yes dear?" she replied. Lora took in a deep breath and began.

"How can you be such a good mother?" Molly smiled.

"Plenty of expierience." she joked, but then added seriously...."I just love kids is all." Lora nodded.

"Oh ok..." Molly smirked and served her breakfast, sitting down beside her.

"So..between yesterday night and this question, you know a loot about me..I'd like to know a bit more about you my dear." Lora smiled but pulled herself a bit more deep into her shell, reluctant to give too much as they embarked on their first real conversation.

a\n: as you can tell, next chapter molly will find ALOT out....lora will give her a little mor eleave than shes been and it will be incredibly long! im just sooooo stuck.

Mrs. Anna: I will send you the next chapter soon.

REVIEW EVERYBODY PLEASE! IDEAS ARE NEEDED AND WELCOME  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Potion

"Wel...what do you want to know, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Well, first off.....how did your last family treat you? I know...you...you were abused but-"

"My mother hit me....all of my foster father's raped me....and I really don't like talking about it, sorry." Molly nodded understandingly.

"Its ok, dear. So....is that why you weren't pleased with all of my sons and the Order members?"Molly smiled slightly and Lora nodded.

"Yes, Mam."

"Well, do you like it hete otherwise?"

"So far I suppose." she whispered, looking at the floor. Molly grabbed her hand slowly and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Lora, you are safe here. Completely, and utterly safe...Nothing will happen to you we won't let it. All of the men and boys here, are well mannered, understanding and loving..none of my sons, friends, or my husband will touch you let alone hurt you, understand?" Lora looked deep into her eyes.

"you can't promise that." she replied defensively. Molly took in a deep breath..she knew the men here....and knew they wouldn't hurt her, but to a new member....well, Lora had her there.

"Trust me?" she tried and Lora took in a deep breath.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes dear?"

"If i can trust you....then i need you to do something for me..."

"Anything."

"And you can't tell anyone..."

"Of course...secrets safe."

"Are you good at potion making?"

"Yes."

"How did you know you were pregnant with your sons?"

"Morning sickness, cravings, upset easy, weight gain." Lora looked down at her stomach...she ventured and took a chance, glancing at Molly's wide eyes, then she drew hers right back down to the floor.

":And if you've answered three out of four?"

"lora, where are you going with this?"

"Mrs. Weasley."

"Molly, dear."

"Moll..."

"Whats wrong?"

"I don't feel comfortable with that.."

"Mum?"

"All of my mums were horrible..."

"Mrs. weasley then."

"Mrs. Weasley....I needyoutobrewmeapotion."

"What dear?"

"I need you...to brew me a potion"

"What kind dear." she looked into Molly's warm, searching eyes.

"A pregnancy potion...."


	9. No Help

A\n: Hope you all enjoy this chapter...I am working on making them longer. ;)

Lora hesitantly took the vile Molly had just brewed into her soft, clammy hands. She took one look at the older woman's face before she downed the greenish potion. She struggled to keep it down...( very disgusted at new tastes in her mouth) and she put it down on the table, holding the top of the chair for support.

"So, what's the criteria again?" She tried joking, and Molly vaguely smiled.

"If your palm glows a faint black or grey...your pregnant. A redish color, you aren't." Lorelei nodded and sighed, leaning against the chair.

"Thank-you for making it, Mrs. Weasley....It means a lot to m--" Molly looked down at the 14 year old's hand and took in a deep breath...resisting the urge to spill her own tears for the girl. Lora looked up at her, her eye's obviously begging Molly...begging that it wasn't true."

"I'm pregnant." she said quietly, putting down her hand and looking back up at Molly. Molly nodded and pulled the girl into a tight embrace.

"Lora..We'll handle this together..We'll get through this, all of us will help you. I can do anything for you...I'll make sure nothing happens to you or the baby I--" Lora fiercely; protectively, pulled away from Molly and screamed back, her face red, eyes glaring, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT HOW YOUR GOING TO HELP ME! I DON'T WANT YOU TO HELP ME! STAY AWAY FROM ME! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lora ran upstairs and Molly pulled out a kitchen chair and sat down in it for support, just as she burst into tears.

"Lora..." she sobbed, for the girl and over her.

Meanwhile, Lora was having enough "fun" upstairs tearing everything to pieces. She threw

all of her pillows, sheets and clothes on the floor, plopping herself down on the bed threw a glass china doll that had been her grandmother's to the ground in a clash. She sat on her bed sobbing, and cursing. Begging for mercy from God and clenching fists into her stomach. She looked down on it, immediately guilty for what she was about to say, punching her fist to her stomach and groaning again she sobbed as she tried catching her breath to no avail.

"I do...I don...I don't....don't want you baby,.I DON'T WANT YOU! Ugh....ahhh....." She sobbed harder falling sidewards on the bed and burying her head in hands.

"Arthur!" Molly yelled as her husband walked in the door. She ran over to him, helping him out of his cloak and hugging him.

"Arthur...Arthur I need you. We need to talk to Lora."

"Why?"

"She''...she's...." Just then feet pattered down the stairs and Lorelei looked into Arthur's eyes...unaware he was down there before she ran back into the kitchen. She backed up a few steps at a time and Arthur took a step toward her. Though they had just been fighting she ran past Arthur quick and clung to Molly. She stared fiercely at Arthur, holding her own as though he was going to pounce on her at any moment, bringing her to a bed or any flat surface...just as her stepfathers.

"She's what, Molly?" he adressed his wife, still staring at the child, his eye's worried, though a bit....angry.

"She's pregnant, Arthur." He threw his head in his hands for a moment then bangged a hard fist on the table swearing.

This sudden outburts from such a calm man did not help Loralei....at all.


	10. Wherever He Is

"Why are you screaming?" Lora asked angrily and Arthur immediately calmed down.

"Sorry, Lora..." She nodded in a matter of a fact way.

"Yeah." She replied sarcastically. She moved closer to Molly and Molly slung an arm around her.

"Lora," she whispered into her hair. "How about you and I go to and get you checked out, Ok?" She nodded and buried her head in Molly's chest, loosing herself somewhere she felt safe.

"Anywhere but here." she mumbled and Molly smiled sadly.

"Ok..." She looked up at Arthur and sighed.

"We'll be back....work on your anger, Ok? you never do that, Arthur. She'll be fine..." Arthur nodded.

"Sorry, Molly."

"S'alright...I'll see you in a bit. Love-you." he smirked and kissed her quickly.

"Love you too, Molly."

Molly grabbed Lora's hand. and they apparated to .

As they waited to be called, Molly grasped Lora's shoulder encouragingly.

"Its not going to hurt, Ok? Its just your first visit....They're going to tell you everythungs fine, that's all."

"So then, why're we here?"

"Well, so your eligable to be told everythings Ok I suppose. I remember this somewhat, dear...don't forget! I've had seven of my own." Lora nodded.

"How much does it hurt?" Her eyes were searching Molly's as she held her arms folded tight over her chest.

"Wel--"

"-Lorelei!" a healer called and Molly sighed in relief.

"Come on, Dear." she said quietly, grabbing her hand adn walking through the doors with her.

They healer went about the normal physical, making sure that first Mummy was alright, then she took her to the ultrasound room. Waving her wand over her stomach she smiled as it glowed blue.

"Well, you are definately pregnant....One healthy beautiful child so far....Would you like to know what you're having?" Lora looked up at Molly, unsure as to what to say, but Molly shrugged smiling.

"That's your choice, Lora." She smiled and nodded slightly. Molly nodded back and squeezed her hand.

"Yeah I do." she replied quietly. The healer smiled.

"Its a boy." Lora let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding and tried stopping tears from spilling over her eyes. She looked down at her stomach and put her hands on it protectively as the healer moved her wand away. Lora couldn't help but silently apologize to her son.

"I'm sorry baby." she thought to herself. "I will love you...I do want you." She looked up at Molly and pulled her green shirt down touching with her jeans and Molly helped her up. She sighed as she hopped down and they walked out together.

"See you in two weeks!" the healer yelled and Lora smiled.

"Ok." she said, grabbing the picture the healer had given her from her ultrasound. Until they came to their apparating checkpoint, Lora had been staring at the photo in awe. Molly smirked and put a hand on her back.

"Come on, dear..let's go home....I mean....back to the Burrow." she looked up at Molly.

"That's fine no....home is wherever he is." She looked back down at her stomach and smiled, as they apparated home to Arthur and the rest of the Order.


	11. Braid

Before Molly and Lora got home, Arthur had decided to go to the pub for a late drink and thinking time. Mostly, though, it was to give Lorelei and Molly space. He had screwed up, big time, and realized that. Now, he had the imponderable task of trying in the slightest to fix it and get Lora to trust him, when he had behaved just any of her other fathers had.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Molly was already getting ready to lay down when she decided to go check on Lora, but as always at night, the child had locked her door. So, walking all the way back to her bedroom to retreive her wand, she grabbed it and came to stand outside Lora's door, listening quietly to her tossing and turning. Molly fought tears, and the urge to wake the girl...she just didn't feel right about the whole thing...and didn't want Lora to be throroughly embarrassed for Molly hearing her.

"No." Lora said quietly.

"No." she said agaun a bit louder.

"NO!" Molly hadn't been prepared for the screeching noise of the next no Lora had uttered and she gasped, sinking to the floor. She heard Lora sobbing, but still asleep.

"No....please? please..not again? NO! It hurts.....ahhh." she sobbed louder the gasped and Molly realized she was awake. She opened the door then and walked in. Her eyes were swollen, as were Lora's and she sighed.

"You were yelling and I...wanted to come check on you." Lora sobbed. Molly ventured a bit closer and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Lorelei....do you want to talk about it? i-"

"MOLLY!" Arthur yelled from downstairs...loud. Lora grabbed the covers, wrapping herself tight in them. Thinking Molly was asleep, Arthur walked upstairs and stopped outside Lora's door. He tried smiling but failed miserably and stared at them for a few moments. Lora's eyes followed his and where they were the whole time and Molly took in a deep breath.

"Arthur, I'll be in bed soon...please wait for me?" she asked strained and Arthur nodded, his hands in his pockets. He turned before he turned back and looked over at Lora.

"Loelei I...I'm sorry about earlier....It won't happen again...I dom't...do that often." Lora barely nodded, apprehensive and worried beyond belief and then she pulled the covers up higher and put one hand out to Molly. She looked over at the girl and smiled.

"Want to talk?"

"Maybe." she replied.

"I can braid your hair for you while we talk." Lora thought for a moment, and accepeted, realizing then, that at least she didn't have to llok into Molly's face, as she embarked on telling her the truth.


	12. Ugly

"Well, what do you want to Mrs. Weaskey?"

"Anythung you want to tell me."

"Well..I'll start with my foster father then..I trrusted him..henturned out to be a real dusche and he raped me. Any questions?" she asked defensively and Molly shook her head.

"Dear, if there's anything you need to get out just tell me...I'm not going to pester you.." lora nodded.

"I will...I just...even in my dreams it hurts....someone so much bigger than me...on top of them....taunting me....Mrs. Weasley...its just....unbearable right now, still..."

"I understand."

"No you don't...I'm sorry but you don't and I? don't want you too....no one should go through that..."

"Dear, I know, I meant, I understand your need to keep it for now..I'm here if you need me..in the meantime," she turned her to the mirror. "Look how beautiful you look." Lora looked at her reflection for a moment, the tore violently at her braid and face. Molly grabbed her hands and pulled them down to her side, holding them there lovingly but fimrly, she then spoke softly, "Lora, what's wromg? don't hurt yourself like that...please?"

"But i want to." she said, fingering her bleeding lip and then looking at the blood. She reached he rhand to the top on her forehead where a small amount of blood was slowly forming.

"I want to be ugly...so no man touches me ever again." Molly smiled sadly and wanted so badly for the life of the mother in her to embrace her, but she didn't want to.

"Lorelei...you don't mean that."

"YES I DO! I don't want to be near any boy or man again...ever again. I don't trust them or am comfortable with them so pleadse stop telling me how i feel!? she begged, sobbing and throwing herself back down on her bed. She was shaking violently and Molly hugged her close...Her and Arthur wouldn't get the freetime they had promised each other tonight...But he would make it up to her tomorrow night.


	13. Hungry

Arthur Weasley sighed as he stared at the girl sitting across the table in silence. Pure, terrified, silence. Her face was white and her hands were shaking violently. She glanced despairing looks at him before he began speaking, trying to make the best of it while Molly finished her shower.

"Lora, I've been thinking about the baby and..." this was one of the moments she quickly look over at him, and she kept his gaze.

"Maybe you should....consider abortion if you don't want it." Lorelei's subtle, and fearing gaze turned quickly into hatred and anger. She stood violently and Arthur walked towards her. She brought up her hand quickly so it could have collided with his face but as in defense, he grabbed it tightly and shoved it back down violently. She tried again with her other arm, this time, throwing him off guard and hitting him hard on the cheek. He held his face for a minute before she struck him again closer to his teeth, therefore, taking a break, and beginning instead to scream.

"I can't believe you would say that! I want my baby! I don't want to kill my baby! Your such a basterd...all men are!" He took in a deep breath, knowing he couldn't hold her to comfort her, and that pained him.

Because, once again, Arthur was thrown in the middle of her mess of non-trust and lucky him, had gained no points from the moment she got there. As he was hoping she would say something, while contemplating his next move, Molly came downstairs. But, Lora, not seeing her, began screaming again, hot, angry tears running down her face.

"Why would you say that!?? You have kids! My baby is important to me!" she brought her hand up to hit him again but he held both down tight as she struggled to free herself. Her face was red and contorted as she sobbed, screaming at the same time.

"Let go of me! Get off!"

"Lora." he breathed in her ear as he let go. "Relax." she stared at him angrily, rubbing her wrists until Molly came to pute her hands on either of Loelei's shoulders.

Molly heard shouting sounding from the kitchen and then the distinct sound of flesh hitting flesh and more screaming. She rushed down the stairs in a blind panic. What had happened? Was Lora alright? She rushed into the kitchen and saw Lora struggling with Arthur, who held the girls wrists in a death-grip. In all defence of what happened next, it did look like Arthur attacked the girl. And the girl's words were still ringing in her ears.

Molly raced into the kitchen and put both her hands on Lorelei's shoulders, pulling her away from Arthur and stepping swiftly in front of the girl, ready to defend her even against her own husband .

"Stand back from her, Arthur", she hissed. "How dare you attack the girl?"

Arthur starred at his wife in utter confusion. She didn't … she couldn't really believe that he would … attempt to rape Lorelei?

Molly heard Lora's strangled sobs behind her and glared fiercely at her husband. Then she raised an arm and pointed to the door.

"OUT!!"

Arthur shuffled out of the kitchen and into the garden. He would kick some gnoms to get the anger out of his system and then talk to Molly later.

Molly turned around to Lorelei and wrapped her arms around the crying child.

"What is wrong, dear?"

"He told me I...I could get an abortion if I wanted and I don't want to kill my baby, Molly, I DON'T! Please don't make me!?"

"Darling, what gave you the idea I would expect something like that from you?" asked Molly, clearly confused. "It is your decision. I can't make that decision for you."

"Because, I'm staying with you..its your choice whether you want a baby in the house! A child that screams and doesn't sleep half the night."

Molly laughed heartily at that. And once started, it seemed that she couldn't stop. Clutching her sides, she doubled over with laughter and noticed Lora's hurt expression.

She caught her breath and looked at the girl.

"What is so damn funny about that?" asked Lora plainly hurt and confused by the older woman's behaviour. Molly wheezed for air and straightened up again.

""so sorry, child. I wasn't laughing at you. It's just so funny that you ask me, a mother of seven children if I mind."

"Still no reason to laugh at me." she mumbled, throwing her head downm then bringing it back up soaked with tears.

"I've never done this before! I don't know what to do unlike you."

"I know, dear. That is the reason I laughed. Lora, being a mother comes with many responsibilities. Now, I'm not defending my husband but ..." she sighed heavily, "... his question was valid. You're only 14. Are you absolutely sure you want this child?" She raised her hands to prevent a storm of accusations and screaming from erupting and hoping, perhaps in vain, for a calm answer.

"I WANT MY BABY!" she yelled. "AND THAT'S THE LAST TIME I'LL SAY IT!" She ran upstairs just as her tears again began to fall.

Molly sighed again. Lora had reacted the way she had expected her to. She decided to give Lora some time before approaching the subject again. Walking to the door, she called out:

"Arthur! Come back in!"

Arthur trudged into the house with hanging shoulders, ready to be reprimanded.

"I'm sorry, Molly, I messed up again."

"It seems that I made it worse. Approaching her like she was Ginny was obviously a mistake. You stay here and I'll talk to her. Then I bring her back downstairs."

Molly climbed the stairs to Lora's room and tentatively knocked on her door.

"May I come in, Lora? I'm sorry you took my question the wrong way."

In no time the door flew open and Lora stood, her face blotchy and tear stained.

"Its Ok. I'm sorry I yelled...Is that all you came up here for? To apologize?"

"No, I would love to continue our little talk. See if you are really ok and know what to expect of the next months" said Molly, smiling. How she wanted to hold the little, scarred child in her arms. But Lora didn't trust her enough for that. Instead she settled for a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry I tested you like that. But now you have my full support."

"I want the baby...but I've never had a baby...What do I do for 9 months? How much will it hurt when I have him?"

"Well, I could take you to Lamars class. There they prepare you for labour and giving birth."

That question had been easy to answer but the next was not.

"Might I come in and we sit down?"

Lora looked at Molly, her eyes displaying many emotions, and fears, but she softly mumbled: "Your husband." She looked to Arthur then back to Lora and whispered in her ear, "Do you want him in here?"

"No."

"Will you let him talk-"

"-No!."

"-If I'm here."

".....ye...yes."

Molly smiled and carefully took Lora's hand. Then she turned around and walked downstairs to the kitchen. At the last steps she suddenly felt a little tug on her arm and turned around. Lora had stopped and fear was etched into her face.

"Lora, It's alright. Arthur won't hurt you", she tried to reassure.

Lora nodded bravely and stumbled down the last steps. Pressing herself into the woman's side, she nearly made Molly trip over her. Thus they walked into the kitchen.

Arthur met his wife's gaze and started to open his mouth for yet another heartfelt apology when he noticed the brown hair peering up from behind his wife's back.

"Arthur, we three have to talk. Lora, dear, sit down and I'll make tea."

Lora nodded solemnly and took a seat across from Arthur. They stared at each other for a few long moments, before Molly came over with three cups of tea and came to sit down across from them.

"Arthur, do you want to start this conversation then?"

"I do. Lora, I am truly sorry for our earlier fight. Have I hurt you?"

She wanted to see if he truly understood, so as she tested him, she bore into his eyes and asked a bit more confident: "Hurt me, how?"

Arthur blinked in confusion then looked over to his wife. Molly tried, in vain, to hide a smile in her cup of tea, nearly burning her lip on the too hot beverage. No help on that front then. Why, oh why must women be so unreadable and confusing?!? Then he took a deep breath ( the last if he said something wrong, he was sure) and plunged in: "Hurt you by asking you about abortion. Hurt you physically by holding you down."

"Mentally and physically? How about emotionally too!? And when they all happen at the same, time! You have no idea what a hurt like that is!" she yelled as she began sobbing and Arthur looked over to Molly. She shrugged.

"This one is completely yours, Arthur. I'm just here for support."

Arthur wanted to drop his head forcefully on the table top. So that it would leave a dent in the table and him hopefully unconscious. How could Molly not help him? He knew his daughter. He flattered himself by saying he knew his wife but this was Lora. A scared, abused and raped girl who didn't trust him, who thought he was no better than the other men. He was lost.

Muttering miserably about the unfairness, he raised his head to meet Lora's angry gaze.

"I understand your anger ... partly. But you are not angry at me or at my wife, my sons and this whole situation so don't take it out on us. You are mad as hell because of what was done to you and you have every right. But neither of us did that to you. I thought I was showing you options. I'm sorry it backfired and you had already made a decision."

"Its not that I thought you did it its that a man did it and your one too! It doesn't help with you yelling or grabbing me! And it doesn't help when you sound so unsupportive! I'm sorry what happened before happened but I still don't trust you."

"Then at least tell me what I can do to make you trust me. I want your trust. And not all men are like ... that guy."

"Which one in particular?" Arthur gaped at her.

Suddenly he couldn't sit still anymore. He stood up forcefully and walked over to the window. Molly watched her husband closely. She too felt overwhelmed but at least she had talked to Lora already. It was the first time Arthur heard about it though. She couldn't suppress the single tear running down her cheek.

Arthur heard a strangled sob behind him but didn't turn around to see which woman had made the sound. He was trapped in his own thoughts. In them he saw Ginny instead of Lora being held down, her legs spread and ... With all his might he slammed both fists against the wall, making the cabinet with the china rattle precariously and Lora jump a foot high.

Molly had never seen her husband that upset in their long marriage. Her father had been a nice man who loved to tease her and her mother. No man had ever dared touch her against her will but she was afraid too. Lora tried to hide in her arms again. But she didn't know if the trembling came from her or her little charge.

"I want to rip out their hearts, castrate them and shove their balls down their throats", yelled Arthur at the top of his lungs. "How could they?!?"

Lora stood and walked over to Arthur. she looked into his eyes, searching for trust she didn't think she would find in them, but there was something else there. Love? fear? The anger he had pursued three times now? She did not know, all she knew was, it was a powerful and courageous thing for her to be standing in front of him now....the strength in no way came from her, because she could not believe she was doing it.

Perhaps it was Molly's expression of deep love and rust, she send to her to her husband. If that strong woman who had been nothing but loving and understanding to her ever since she set foot into her house, could trust this man than perhaps she could too. Tentatively she swallowed and said in a tiny voice: "I don't thing that will help. What I don't understand is why your angry? I swear it wasn't my fault. I didn't lead them on, I promise. I was always a good girl ..."

She couldn't go on. Great sobs shook her body as if she was under the Cruciatus-Curse But the dam was broken and she couldn't take back the words.

Molly got up from her place and hugged the crying teenager to her bosom.

"Sh, sweetheart, you're safe now. Nobody will ever harm you again", she whispered reassuringly, then she looked up at her husband for support.

"No man will ever harm you. Not as long as I live", said Arthur.

Lora again searched Arthur's eyes and nodded.

"Really?" Arthur sighed and nodded.

"Really...I promise. You won't hurt again." Lora was a bit hesitant and Molly grasped her shoulders tight, whispering something in her ear.

"Arthur is a really sweet man, Lora. You can trust him with your life and that of your child. I certainly did that."

Arthur looked over Lora's head at his wife and blushed. Most of the time he forgot that Molly depended on him. And not just her but her children as well. He was deeply touched that she trusted him never to betray that trust.

At dinner all the children were present. Lora stayed close to Molly and didn't meet anyone's eyes. Fear from large grounds is common in victims of rape, had Lupin said and Molly saw the evidence plainly. Ginny and Hermione watched from a distance how scared Lora was and how close she stuck to Molly. Ginny, oddly enough, felt no jealousy. She had no real idea of what had happened to the girl but her parents and mentioned she had gone through a lot.

The boys were boisterously setting the table in the somewhat larger living room and had so obviously scarred the living daylights out of Lora that Hermione had almost literally kicked them out.

Ginny had reprimanded her brothers and Harry with a strong resemblance to her mother. Which had made Fred and Goerge look into the kitchen nervously, just to make sure that the real storm was not on them. Harry though had looked more turned on than worried. That made Hermione think.

Now the girls stood at one of the counters and cut up vegetables of various sorts.

"Mum, I really don't see why we can't eat in here", whined Ginny. It seemed a waste of time to carry all the food into the living room and than back again.

"We have more room in there, Ginny. Now quit complaining and come here, help Lora with the china", ordered Molly briskly, before turning to Lora and adding in a gentler voice,

"Help Ginny carry it over to the living room.

Lora swallowed but nodded none the same. Ginny was a girl after all.

The food was plenty and delicious. After dinner Lora was slightly more relaxed with Hermione and Ginny.

The three girls talked about fashion, school and the new pygmy puffs.

They went upstairs to inspect Ginny's Puff, making Molly sigh in contendment. The girl was finally coming round.

Molly cleared the remains of their meal away and smiled at the routine. It was so nice to have the family around. She was content to fuss over everyone. After finishing in the kitchen, she made the rounds since it was bedtime for the children. It was so good to see all their peacefully sleeping faces.

Molly returned to the living room to turn down the lights. Arthur was sitting on the couch with a Daily Prophet in hands. He watched his wife's every movement. Her hips swayed slightly with her steps and her hair caught the candlelight, reflecting it and creating a fiery halo around her head. She was very beautiful…

She was driving him crazy with lightly touching his shoulder when she bent forward to extinguish the candle by his side.

"Let's get upstairs, love", she murmurmed. To Arthur's ears it sounded like music and he was distracted from her words by the glorious sight she offered him.

Smiling to himself he caught her hand in one of his and bent her head lower with the other hand. Her eyes widened in anticipation and an answering smile curled her lips. He brushed his lips softly over hers and kissed the upturned corners of her mouth. Molly's eyes fluttered close and she leaned into the kiss. Arthur grinned slightly and pulled her closer, forcing her to sit on his lap.

Up the stairs a faint sound of rustling sheets and stifled moans was heard. No one though answered those sounds. Lora longed for Molly's arms to embrace her. She hadn't noticed how much she already relied on her. With a strangled cry she woke up, sweating and scared.

"Molly?" she asked tentatively, leaning her forehead against the door to the parents bedroom. No sound was heard and Lora felt tears well up in her eyes.

Suddenly she heard a noise from downstairs. Slowly she crept down the stairs, walking carefully to avoid creaking. She stopped dead when there were only five steps to descend. Her heart stopped and blood rose in her cheeks. What she saw took her breath away.

"Oh my God", she whispered hoarsely. Molly sat on Arthur's lap, their lips still together and when they pulled apart their eyes were filled with love for one another.

Lora knew exactly what was going on between her new foster-parents but she had never imagined that a woman could enjoy it the way Molly did.

In Lora's inner eye the scene changed all of a sudden. It was not the softly lit living room of the Weasleys but a dark bedroom. The heavy breath of a man who reeked of cheap alcohol hit her face and her stomach heaved.

Lora's hands flew up to cover her mouth and hold back her scream.

Her airway was quite constricted and a strangled sob broke free from her mouth. Luckily, they couple hadn't seemed to hear. Lora couldn't help her overflowing tears. She envied the sefless love she saw before her, as opposed to the forced one she had experienced. She walked backwards up the stairs and then collapsed into her bed.

The next morning found a somewhat tired Molly, two giggling teenaged girls and a very embarrassed teenaged girl in the kitchen of The Burrow.

Molly yawned a little and tried to cover her mouth with her blushed furiously when she caught a elbow at the rips and a whispered remark. Molly eyed her daughter suspiciously but thought it better to let it slide

"What would you like to eat, dears?"

"Nothing, Mum...how about you go to bed? you look tired..."

"I did have i late night last night,...i think i shall, thankyou dear."

"Hmmhmmm." Ginny nodded as Molly walked into the living room. Lora hesitated a moment but then followed her.

"Mo...molly?"

"Yes, Lora?"

"I have something to tell you..well ask you..welll..."

"Lora, what's wrong?"

"Its about last night.." Molly crossed her arms over her chest, concerned.

"Did you have another nightmare dear?"

"Yes, and I came..looking for you." Molly stared at her for a moment then smirked slightly, but it was a bit forced.

"Oh, I see", said Molly faintly. The smirk quickly faded from her face when she started to realise what that would possibly mean to her.

"I'm so sorry", muttered Molly. "It won't happen again. Was it very awkward for you?"

"Its just, why do you enjoy being around him so much?" she half whispered. Molly sighed.

"Because I love, Arthur. Very much." Lora nodded.

"Well, doesn't it hurt?"

"Not at all."

"Really? Are you sure?" She asked disbelievingly, forgetting totally she was talking to Molly.

"Positive, Lora. He's an amazing person, I love him..." Lora nodded nimbly and Molly led her upstairs to Arthur's study.

But Lora stopped her again, with all the newfound strength and determination she made Molly face her.

"You seemed to enjoy it not only because it didn't hurt."

Molly heard the whispered words only because they stood close together. For a moment utter disbelief flooded her and she just stared at Lora. Then a blush crept into her cheek that made her look like a tomato.

"Oh, Lora", she muttered, rubbing her hand over her face. This was definitely not a conversation she wanted to have on an empty stomach.

"Men can be very gentle to the woman they love. Rape is not making love, Lora. Do you understand that?" she asked at last.

Lora nodded. Embarrassment was not something she enjoyed either.

"Let's get Arthur."

"Why? I-I do-don't want to talk with him", exclaimed Lora. Molly smiled.

"Well, no but I bet his hungry, too." Lora smirked and nodded as they walked into Arthur's study. This time, when he looked up from his work, Molly _and _Lora smiled at him.


	14. A Chance

The next day, Hermione, Lora and Ginny all sat in a circle upstairs, they had been absorbed in their talking for over three hours now and they were now beginning a game of truth or dare. Hermione smiled and looked Ginny straight in the eyes.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever like a teacher?"

"Umm, No."

"That's no fun! I have..."

"Who!?!"

"Gilderoy Lockhart...for a bit only! No more!"

"Ha! I bet...Ok, Lora, truth or dare?"

"Truth...."

"Hmhp." Ginny thought. "Ok, ever kissed a guy?"

"Umm...yeah. I have but umm...wasn't really a wanted one." Ginny nodded and sucked in a deep breath. Her parents had already told her not to ask Lora things that would make her uncomfortable, and now, she felt like a prat.

"Lora I..I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you." The girl looked down the back up at Ginny.

"Its not the subject that upsets me..its when you do that."

"Do what?" Hermione asked gently and Lora sniffled.

"Make me feel like I'm un-capable."

"I'm sorry..I won't do it again."

"Yeah..."

"Well, back to it or, do you want to just talk?"

"I suppose just talking would be alright for a bit I-"

"LORA!" Arthur yelled and she immediately stood, walking downstairs to the source of her name being yelled. She stopped in front of Arthur as he sat in his favorite chair in the corner and she smirked.

"Yes sir?"

"No need for sir and come sit here a minute." She was hesitant to oblige, seeing as he was patting his knee, but she did so and he smiled.

"How're the girls treating you?" He asked quietly, pushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Fine." she smiled slightly.

"Good...." he ventured, not sure if he believed the simple "fine" and wondering what her smile meant. Though, he left it as is.

"Are you enjoying being here?" At this, her eyes grew wide, and Arthur could almost feel her whole body go rigid.

"I don't have to leave do I?" she asked quickly and fearfully and he smiled sympathetically.

"No, no, no...i was just asking."

"Oh ok." she smiled again and he chuckled.

"So...you're sure everything is quite fine?"

"Mhpmmmm."

"Ok, good."

"Well, there is one thing I've been wondering.."

"What's that?"

"I usually just call Molly by her first name....i just call her Molly...but what do you want me to call you?"

"Hearing you call her Molly assures me her asking you to call her Mum failed...so i won't ask you to call me Dad I-"

"But what if I want to call her Mum or i want to call you Dad? Not right now but..still.."

"Do it when you want....just call me Arthur for now."

"Ok..." she seemed to be contemplating something in her mind and then the lightbulb seemed to go off.

"It won't help much if the social workers come and I'm calling you both on a first name basis....they may think I'm uncomfortable here..." Arthur nodded.

"Maybe so."

"So...I should just call you..Mum and Dad then?"

"You could...give us a chance to try and live up to what the person behind those names should be." she smirked.

"Ok..I'll give you a chance then."

"Take it with open arms, M'dear." He pushed her slightly and she stood as did he. He stared down at her for a long moment, then he kneeled a bit, and hugged her.


	15. The One Knit or the Captor

2 MONTHS LATER: 2 AND A HALF MONTHS PREGNANT

It was a week before Christmas and the Holiday Spirit was definately in the air. Molly hummed happily as she walked door the stairs, but quickly stopped. Instead, she adopted wide, unbelieving eyes. She blinked a few times before sort of smiling. In the kitchen, sitting on one of the soft, padded chairs, was Lorelei, sitting, kneeling, and standing all around her was: Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George, and Arthur. Molly chuckled, but it turned into a hearty laugh as everyone turned to her and smiled.

"What are you all up to?" she asked and Lora smiled slightly, placing a hand a bit above her stomach, seeing as she couldn't place it on the swollen part due to paint. Everyone's hand prints were on it.....It had been Ginny's idea, and when she ran it by her father, it had been approved.

"Hello, Molly, dear." Arthur smirked and Molly came to stand beside him, looking down on the girl.

"Is this what you've all been doing for the past 20 minutes?"

"Yeah, Mum." Lora said and Molly smiled.

"Brilliant. Beautiful." Molly replied, looking at the extra paint, then she placed her hand in it and knelt in front of the girl.

"I'd like to contribute too." she whispered and Lora smiled emcouragingly.

"Yeah, of course." She watched as Molly placed her hand on her slightly swollen stomach and left a pink painted hand on her abdomen.

"thanks Mum." she said as she looked up at her.

"So...how do you feel this morning?"  
"Fine." she lied, but Molly understood, because she gave her, "the look." Molly knew someone had been in the loo most of the morning.

"So, who planned breakfast?"

"Umm....thought you did Mum." Ron replied and Molly rolled her eyes.

"Eggs, bacon, toast?" she suggested and they all nodded.

"Good...that's the easiest thing to make." they chuckled and went their seperate ways until breakfast was ready.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

One week later, around 7 o clock at night, found all of the weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Remus, and Tonks gathered for Christmas. They had just eaten dinner and were all talking, when Remus began yelling at Harry. Lora retreated for a bit, still a tad concerned at having to be around so many men and boys and Arthur grabbed her wrist gently, beckoning her to follow him out to their shed.

Once inside, Arthur smiled and told her to take a seat. She wiped off one of his workbenches and say as instructed and then, she smiled slightly.

"Whatsup, Dad?" she asked quietly, fingering an old wire with a small, miniscule hint of disdain....just like Molly.

"Lora, I...I have a serious question for you...and I need you to answer honestly, to the best of your ability."

"I'll try to answer, and...I'm always honest." he smiled and nodded, walking around as he began talking. Arthur was never one to sit and speak directly in tough situations.

"Well, the man who raped you...I mean, the father of your child....what's that situation? Where is he, I mean?"

"Well he was my foster father and he doesn't know where I am....he's a muggle, so he doesn't even know of our world but...._they _ do."

"Who's they?"

"One of his uncles kept his magical abilities a secret to everyone but me....and he was involved in dark magic...they could tell him where I am."

"Whats's your foster father's name, Lora?"

"David Greyson."

"And your uncle?"

"John Greves."

"And who was he involved with?"

"Some dark wizards keeper.....some, Death Eater." she ventured, hoping she had gotten the information right. But, Arthur's gaze assured her of that, as his eyes went wide for a moment, then he again tried asking one last question.

"And who was the Death Eater he knew personally?"

"Fenrir Greyback."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Thanks, Molly. Dinner was delicious, as always." Tonks said as she walked out the door.

"Your quite sure you can't stay?"

"Yes, yes....first night of the cycle is always the worse."

"Ok..Remus?" Molly asked....no reply.

"Remus?" Arthur tried, but no reply. Lora looked from Molly, then Arthur, to the werewolf, then to Tonks as she asked quietly, "Sweetheart?"

Before he could answer, fire exploded all around the Burrow, creating a fiery circle around it and each person dug out their wands simoultaneously; quickly. Molly grabbed Lora's hand as Remus and Tonks ran to fight. Ginny and Harry ran out to and before following them, Arthur turned to Molly and Lora.

"Molly, just like we practiced love. Stay calm, don't put your wand away and do not leave her." he said fiercely, eyeing Lora and her small bump for a moment, before following the way of the battle.

"Lora, follow me." Molly said and they ran out into the clearing just before you go into the house. Fred, George, Ron and Hermione were standing there also...away from the fight. For a moment all was silent, then the walls of their home exploded into a fiery ball and they all gasped, tears springing to Molly's eyes. She heard Arthur yell for her then a sickening crunch.

She didn't need to turn around to see Arthur laying on the floor, bound to the ground by Greyback and covered in blood. For the unbreakable vow they made on their wedding day had been shattered whenever one another was hurt, and only an _animal....a raging animal_ could make that noise when biting, and infecting someone....and enjoying it. She heard her husband cry out, a strangled and muffle scream and heard Remus and Tonks come up to him and kneel and Greyback fled. She turned only when her kids ran to their father and Lora ran with her. They all stood around Arthur, Remus, Fred, and George begging him to let them move him, until Bellatrix came out onto the clearing where they just were. She was holding someone by their shirt front and dragging them toward Lora and the crowd. She had a menacing gleam in her eyes and she laughed loudly; madly. The man she was holding to was a blonde haired, alcohol smelling, scroungy, 29ish year old man. She smirked at Lora's face and Molly wondered why, though her thoughts were interrupted by her husband's painful sob. She knew right after you were attacked by a werewolf...you only had an hour to change the effects. What you had to do to change them and who was chosen to do so, was all up to the captor, who ironically appeared behind Belltraix. Greyback then followed the scroungy man and mad woman to Lora. The man seemed dead, but Bellatrix shoved him at Lira's feet anyway. She jumped back, gasping, horrible tears running down her face as she covered her mouth, holding back a sob of selfishness. She shouldn't be worried or upset, when the only man who took a bit of a roll of a father to her had just been attacked, and was dying.

"Remember him?" Bellatrix taunted as everyone but Remus stood to watch and listen; seeing as Remus was busy sounding spells over Arthur's mangled body slowly and distinctly. Molly wanted to be by his side, but knew he had said to remain with Lora....so she did.

"Why don;t you say hello? the least you could do is give your baby's father a proper greeting, hmm?"

"No....not him....never him. I would never even be civil to him are you kidding?"

"Yes." She said laughing before they all dissappeared.

It took Lora a few monents to come back to reality, but then they all helped Arthur to the house. Lora didn't know why, but even though they were all carrying him, they were holding him with hankerchiffs....not daring touch him. She didn't understand so she just shrugged it off and walked instead with Molly, opening the front door as they carried him in. All of the kids went to the living room whilst the adults just left Arthur in the kitchen. Molly, reluctantly went to comfort her kids, and Lora stayed with Remus and Tonks wondering to herself. 'Why hadn't Molly kissed him? Held his hand? rubbed his bloody and mauled forehead?' she reached out a hand while Remus and Tonks weren't looking and touched Arthur's finger slightly.

In one second she'd never felt so much pain.

"Ahh." she groaned, pulling her arm away as it turned a violent red, as though blood dripped from it even though it wasn't there. Remus came to her side, holding her tight, and she realized it was something to do with the poison....she remembered, everyone but Remus had been touching Arthur with protection.

"Lora, Lora, why did you do that!?" he asked fiercely as the pain subsided.

"I want to know why none of you touched him but now I know,"

"You don't know half of what you did."

"What's the big deal then, hmm!?"

"His poison, Greybacks, runs in your veins now not Arthur's, and someone so fragile and a squib, like yourself, can't handle that pain and....there's only one way to get rid of it." He looked to Tonks and quietly she nodded and replied, "kill the captor or the one knit to the toucher." He turned to Lora whos eyebrows were furrowed, and sumed it up for her.

"Lora, your child is knit to you, Arthur was Greyback's first captor....the infected one..and you touched him...."

"So your saying I have to-"

"-Kill the baby or....him." Tonks finished with tears in her eyes as she looked down at Arthur's sleeping, but twitching body.


	16. Comes With the Lycanthrope

Lorelei couldn't choose. Not between Arthur or her son; her unborn already loved so much, son. She stood helplessly, going back and forth between what descision to make until Arthur called out her name hoarsely. She fell beside him and smiled, in that instant the baby began kicking.

"Dad...Dad I can't hurt you...but I can't hurt my baby either...But I need you and...I can't kill my baby though I"

"No! No one's aksing you too, Lora..Take me, take me not your baby. Don't hurt your son."

"No, Dad...You don't understand....I _can't _kill my baby for you but.....I _have _to."

"No, Lora don't! Don't hurt your son."

"I don't want to kill you and, I don't even know the baby yet."

"Good mothers don't hurt their children intentionally...you'll be making a mistake that you'll have to live with the rest of your life...."

"But there's no other way!"

"Yes there is."

"what?" she asked, in hopes of finding an easier way out.

"Touch me. Give it back to me...the curse, give it to me."

"Dad....I can't do that."

"Lora...I am obligating you to." he replied, looking deep into her eyes. she stared at him for a moment then reached out a shaking hand. As of he had adopted a lycanthrope's inpatientness already, he grabbed her hand violently at the wrist and gasped as the werewolf's poison entered his system again. Lora felt it go from her to him and the baby squirmed uncomfortably. After a few moments, he rested his head back on the makeshift pillow in the middle of the floor and took in deep, shaking breaths.

"Dad?" Lorelei ventured hesitantly and he turned his eyes slowly towards her.

"How do you feel?" she asked quietly and he closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them again to reveal them bloodshot and horror-filled.

"I'm Ok." he slurred quietly and Remus nodded to Tonks.

"Now that the task has bene performed, we can move him..." They lifted him now, paying no care to if they were touching him and they moved him to the couch. Molly came downstairs and knelt next to him.

"Can I touch him?" she asked quietly and Remus nodded. She took his hand in hers carefully, not wanting to cause him anymore pain.

"Arthur?" she asked quietly, so quietly as she leaned down to whisper into his ear.

"I still love you." he started twitching a bit, but Molly just held tight to his hand, stopping it.

"Arthur, it's Ok." she soothed, rubbing her fingers up and down his arm. He gasped, pushing his head far into the pillows and groaning in unstoppable pain.

"Arthur, I'm here...Right here."

"Why're you here? Its dangerous." he said quietly, then groaning again.

"Arthur, I _still _love you. This doesn't make a difference." For a moment, Arthur stopped groaning, as the pain subsided and Remus handed him a glass of water, smiling.

"Yes, Arthur, stop talking like that....no reason to."

"Your beginning to sound like Remus." Tonks added, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Very funny." Remus added and Arthur smirked slightly. He looked up at Molly as she helped him to sit and she came to sit beside him, holding his hand and staring down so as not to meet his eyes. Arthur looked at her through his mangled and bloodied face....he was hardly recognizable but he couldn't wipe it off like blood....it was already truly the marks.

"Molly, see now...you can't even look at me." She shook slightly as she began to raise her eyes to meet his, in an attempt to make him understand she could look at him, and that she still loved him, but it failed dismally, seeing as she took one look at him and burst into uncontrolable sobs. She hugged him close and Remus stood, beckoning Tonks and Lora to follow him. Molly's sobs and Arthur's slight groans became softer; quiter, the farther away they went, when finally stood together outside. their eyes all fell on the bloodtrail leading up to the house and Lora took in a deep, shuddering breath.

"Will he be Ok? I'm not sure I made the right choice."

"Lorelei, he grabbed your arm..it wasn't you. You were completely hesitant....he has himself to blame and you to thank. Greyback infected HIM so this is HIS fight not YOURS and your baby's." Lora nodded at what Tonks had just said and took in a deep, calming breath.

"I feel so horrible....they came because of me."

"Don't feel that way, Lora....its Ok."

"Its not...its my fault."

"No...no it isn't...and don't go talking like that, Hmm? just give Arthur and Molly support...and the kids....they'll all need you considering your family to them now." Lora nodded, staring out into the distance.

"Isn't it Full Moon tonight?" she commented and then looked straight at Remus and Tonks.

"That's why you wanted to leave?"

"Yes."

"So if you leave what will we do with Dad?" Remus took in a deep breath.

"Well....I'll have to stay with him then. He can't be alone. It will be painful and dangerous but..since you touched him...you have to be there too. Now, since you chose between him and the baby....the three of you are linked. Tonight is as physically painful for him, as it is to be mentally and physically painful for you. But never fear...I'll be here the whole time." he added, a Fenrir Greyback like glint in his eyes and sharpening teeth.

The Lycanthrope, Lorelei guessed....it all came with the Lycanthrope.


	17. The Monster Always Stays

It was late, and dark out, except for the Full Moon glimmering high in the sky. Remus walked swifltly with Arthur through the reeds, taking him as far away from the Burrow as possible without leaving it. The Moon wasn't completely visible yet, but the swift walking of the two meant they needed to get somewhere far away and quick: The clouds were cascading, and it was almost time for transformations.

"Arthur." Remus said huskily, walking faster. He groaned quietly but just walked faster, Arthur doing the same.

"Yes?" He asked back, glancing around him as pain welled up inside him....

The feeling of needing space and breaking free ran over him, and a murderous smile played across his lips for a moment before Remus replied: " Its easier with Wolfbane potion...I mean, keeping sane, but without it and your first transformation....ugh, its even a threat for me to be near you. First off, you'll take longer then me, and pain will exceed mine. Since you lose your demeanour and sanity as you transform the pain will make you angrier and you won't be able to control any of this." Arthur gulped and nodded, and as a pang of pain washed through him he followed Remus' eyes to the moon: shinning high, bright, and completely full above them. Remus was already in the midst of transforming, his hair gnarled and full, lenthening slightly as his claws broke free from under his nails.

A moment later, Arthur was doing the same.

Seemingly, their fingers were a bit longer and discolored. A greyish color took residence on theur skin as blood stopped, and anger rushed over them instead...being their personal form of hydrenline and life. Remus howled once in pain, while Arthur was more so writhing painfully. His speech slurred as he tried to tell Remus one last thing before the monster Lora had put on him instead took over. Clothes became to small, as both creatures came full into themselves: Ready to hunt.

Without Wolfsbane: Ready to kill.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Lora?" tonks asked quietly, rubbing the girls leg as she knelt before her. The girl was sobbing slightly, but tried keeping her deamanour. It wasn't from pain, really, more so the torment of the two men she somewhat trusted, out there alone, hunting and dangerous, and because of her doing. Pain, was evident, but not as bad as them.

"Yes?" she replied and Molly smiled slightly, coming to sit beside her as both her and Tonks put a protective hand over her stomach.

"The baby's kicking." They ventured trying to make her happy, but miserably she replied: "Yes, from pain."

"Lorelei, they'll be Ok...Remus has done this before."

"Dad hasn't!" she yelled back glaring. "They're not even safe! They aren't protected, potion wise or hunting wise!....they could be caught!" she replied desperately and tonks smiled sadly.

"They'll be Ok, I promise...he's safe with Remus. Remus even told me once its easier when your in a pact."

"I should've jst kept it."

"Kept what dear?" Molly replied.

"the curse." Lora said. "I shold've kept the curse, I had it and I gave it back to him!"

"Lora, we already went over this....its in no way your fault.....just breath...they'll be back ina few hours." molly nodded and held the girl tight, as tonks pulled a chair close too, as they all say together, warm and unscathed.

The men that usually alway protect them, they knew, wouldn't harm them: wolfsbane or not.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They howled, but no longer from pain. Food...they needed food. Not just any food....they needed something...._someone_. Without Wolfsbane to control them, animal blood was unsatisfying. They needed the only other blood the could get: the meat that was so appealing without Wolfsbane: The creature they were at the moment only part of: humans. They howled again, before realizing they'd gone in a big circle. they took one look at each other, drew closer, then pounced, digging each other's claws, into each other's tough skin.

Blood seeped from their broken veins and the thick marks in their skin. Neither of them had even noticed the Full Moon was gone, and they were shrinking back to themselves. Blood still seeped and pain grew worse as they full situation played in their minds. The marks seered and Remus looked at Arthur sorrowfully.

"And I thought I usually looked dreadful."

"Shutup." Arthur said hastily, grabbing his clothes and as he slightly limped, followed Remus back to the Burrow.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"ARTHUR!" Molly yelled as her husband and Remus stubbled in the door. He was engulfed in one of Molly's famous, literally breathtaking hugs as his torn and ruined clothes dropped to the floor. His arms were tight around her, releaving his and her pain and worry. She moved away and put both hands on either side of his face.

"Arthur, you look horrible." she said quietly, tilting her head slightly and leaning up to kiss his neck as her arms came around him again.

"Are you still in pain?" she asked and he smiled, whispering in her ear: "I'm not sure when it will go away." she smiled sadly and led him to the living room, sititng him down with a strong cup of coffee and a soft pillow and blanket. Lora sat beside him and smiled, realieved. He reached out an arm and put it around the girl.

"Its Ok, Lora..this wasn't your fault." he whispered and she smiled.

That's who she had needed to hear that from.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That night was dreaful. Remus and Tonks went home quickly, and the Weasley also retreated to bed soon after, but Arthur could not sleep. His kept clawing at his back when it itched, and feeling as though he still was the monster he'd hoped to have left in the field. He groaned all night from pain, mental and physical, and only realized how loud it was when Molly's awoke.

"Arthur, are you Ok?" she asked as she rolled over to face him. He tried nodding quietly, but his eyes were bulged, bloodshot, and pained. He looked her in the eyes for a moment before pulling away.

Then, he did something Molly had never once seen him do. He turned over to her, and engulfed her in a hug, a rather tight hug, and sobbed.

Molly knew he was sobbing not just for obvious reasons, but for one big reason in particular...he still someway hungry....and with all his might he couldn't hurt _her, _and that hurt _him. _

Or, rather, the monster that stays, when the physical form of Lycanthrope leaves.

Remus had already told her: The monster always stays.


	18. His Own ChildrenBegging Doesn't Help

A\n: Enjoy, and leave any suggestions, questions, or requests.

Disclamier: Nothing Hp is mine....The plot and Lorelei are. :)

God bless

Sarah

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It hurt; their lovemaking never hurt...and yet, Arthur had hurt her. He had been such a different person...such a monster. Molly stared into his eyes for a moment as he stared back at her, seemingly oblivious to the fact he had caused her any pain. She blinked a few tears back though, trying to be brave, but he caught them.

"MollyWobbles." he began, scooting closer to her. She looked deep into his eyes before giving into his embrace.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked quietly and she hesitated to nod; but she ended up doing so, and without knowing it, shattering her husband's heart with regret, guilt, and hate for himself.

"I'm sorry." he choked out, tears coming to his own eyes again and she hugged him close, rocking back and forth with him as means of comfort.

"No, no, Arthur...its okay...your okay...it wasn't that bad."

"molly, it doesn't matter how bad it was! I hurt you! I hurt you and I could kill myself for it!"

"Arthur, its alright, its just the lycanthrope you know that...its not you."

"I'm so sorry." he said again, looking into those deep, chocolate brown eyes he loved so much.

"Its okay." she said quietly, but really it wasn't....she felt lost, and hopeless...and in those moments all she needed was him...usually. But now, he needed her.

"Arthur, we've gotten through so much we'll get through this too."

"NO!" he roared, standing up from the bed and grabbing his robe violently.

"NO WE WON'T! I'M SUCH A HORRID PERSON NOW...HOW CAN I BE A GOOD HUSBAND WHEN WHILE I'M TRYING TO SHOW YOU I LOVE YOU...I HURT YOU! I HURT YOU MOLLY! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THAT'S HURTS _ME TOO!" _

"Arthur-"

"NO MOLLY! DON'T TRY TO TELL ME DIFFERENT!"

"Arthur, you don;t usually yell, stop it!"

"NO! I CAN'T! DO YOU SEE! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW GOOD IT FEELS TO SCREAM I'VE NEVER FELT THAT!"

"Arthur-"

"NO! NO! NO MOLLY! STOP! DON'T TRY TO TELL ME I'M NOT WHAT I KNOW I AM!"

"You are no monster, Arthur...your still my husband!" Molly had never heard him yell like this, and she needed him to stop. She was scared, shakenm helpless, and needy.

"NO! I AM A MONSTER! I AM! I KNOW I'M A MONSTER BUT WHAT I DON'T KNOW IS HOW YOU CAN STILL LOVE ME.....YOU OBVIOUSLEY NEED TIME TO THINK!" he said, grabbing things off the bed, dresser, and counter. He threw it all in a bag and stared at Molly, fuming.

"Arthur! Arthur," he stopped a minute befopre staring at him, crying and panting hysterically. "Arthur...._please."_

He stopped dead.

She'd never begged him before....

But wait, that was bad! That meant she _needed_ him...and she didn't...she shouldn't need him...he needed to let her gather her thoughts. He grabbed the bag and ran downstairs....anyone who saw him could tell he was angry, he was only part human now, and that he was leaving....unfortunately for them, those people were his own children.


	19. Run Home

**A\n: Enjoy, and please review! **

**Godbless**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry stared from Molly, to Arthur, to the bag in his hands and their eyes widended. They noted his beat red face, hands in fists, and his eyes glazed over. Bill walked foreward, but Arthur just glared at him, and he reluctantly retreated. Arthur began walking again, past the living room and his children, before he felt small hands grab the back of his cloak and a pair of a bit stronger ones spin him around.

Ginny let go of his cloak, and Ron let go of his shoulder. Ron backed away and Ginny stared into her father's eyes.

"Where are you going?" She asked bravely, staring at him with her gaze unwavering. He looked deep into his little girl's eyes. Usually when looking into her eyes he felt most like a father...like he did something right.. .but at the moment, he felt nothing. He stared at her as she stared at him and replied coldly, "I'm going, to think." Ginny caught on quick and it showed in her eyes.

Now, she glared at him.

"For how long?" she glared at him dangerously. He stared back at her. Another reaon for believing he was a monster was that he knew he couldn't break his little girl's heart, or his wife or other children, but that he was going to anyway.

"However long I need." He selfishly replied, grabbing his bag and leaving.

He didn't look back.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mum, it's okay..."

"Yea, Mrs. Weasley...it'll all be okay."

"Mum, just breath, okay? I know it feels....he won't hurt you again though."

"We won't let him."

Ginny, Hermione, and Lora were sitting in Molly and Arthur's room while she cried, trying to soothe her. Lora stood as Hermione and Ginny hugged her close and her eyes widened at a stain of red on the coverlet.

"Mum, what did he _do?" _she asked, with disgust, concern, and anger. Molly looked up at her then closed her eyes, begging the floor to swallow her. She didn't want to tell her daughter, daughter's friend, and adoptive daughter, that their father, and or father figure, had hurt her...especially, she didn't want to tell them_ how. _ She settled for looking at them and smiling.

"Your father was still bleeding when he came back."

"Oh." Lora replied, seemingly relieved. Molly felt horrid for lying to them, but she couldn't have helped it anyway, she couldn't let them know the truth. She had protect Arthur even if he was acting a total prat.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Arthur walked around muggle London for quite sometime just thinking. He had done something horrid to his family by leaving them, and he'd made the whole siuation harder he realized, but he couldn't help it then...Now was the only moment he was beginning to feel relieved of the madness inside him. He walked faster, spotting a bench in ths distance and he came to sit beside another man he was sitting on the bench alone. He looked at him and smiled slightly, the man smiled back but pained and Arthur took initiative, becoming a bit more of himself....his caring, concerned self.

"Sir, you seem a bit....wan....Could I help, perhaps?" The man took in a deep breath.

"I don't think you can....my, my wife just passed away....I don't want to go home....Tis all." Arthur took in a deep breath. This man seemingly loved his wife, as he loved Molly, and his wife had left him without knowing or wanting to.....though he had left his knowing, and wanting to.

"I...I'm so sorry." The man nodded and sighed. "I feel horrible now...I have a wife and kids waiting for me, I just...need time to think." the man stood, and began walking away, but for a moment he turned back to Arthur.

"Aiy, mate...just don't take _too _long to think....you never know if time will run out while your still having doubts." he left and Arthur nodded, grabbing his bag....

and running home.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm staring out into the night  
And trying to hide the pain  
I'm going to the place where love  
and feeling good don't ever cost a thing,  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain  
I'm going home to the place where I belong  
where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm running from you know I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home  
The miles are getting longer it seems  
The closer I get to you.... babe  
I've not always been the best man and friend for you  
But your love remains true and I don't know why  
You always seem to give me another try  
I'm going home  
To the place where I belong  
Where your love has always been good enough for me  
I'm running from you know I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
Be careful what you wish for  
cause you just might get it all  
you just might get it all and then some you dont want  
be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it all  
You just might get it all  
I'm going home to the place where I belong  
Where your love has always been enough for me  
And I'm running from.. you know I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me'  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
I'm going home  
I'm going home

**A\n: Home: By Chris Daughtry**


	20. I Never Want it to be Too Late

**A\n: Enjoy, the beginning lyrics are from Home: By Chris Daughtry.**

**Godbless.**

**Sarahh**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Arthur looked up at the sky, which was black and bland. No stars were out yet, and he stared at the Burrow longingly. He was walking up the stone pathway nervously and he saw Molly and Remus is the kitchen window. He began walking faster until he walked up to the door and knocked. Molly opened, wand at the ready, but her face was none less of shocked, and somewhat relieved when she saw her naive, idiot husband.

"Come in, love." she ordered quietly and he nodded, kicking off his shoes and taking off his cloak which she took and hung up on the small rack. She turned to Remus and beckoned Arthur and him to take a seat in the living room as she followed.

"Well, Arthur...Remus just came to talk to...us...about something quite interesting...He...he says St. Mungos contacted him, because they know of his lycanthrope and, Arthur......Arthur,they said there's one possible cure." Arthur stared at her for a moment, wondering if he dared believe what she was saying, then he stared at Remus and took in a deep, calming breath.

"Remus, is this...really, a possiblity? Well, a strong one, anyway?"

"Yes, Arthur, or else I wouldn't be as happily anxious as I myself am....I am quite sure we both could be cured of this."

"what does it require?"

"For you to be a lycanthrope?" he asked cheekily and Arthur chuckled.

"Honestly...what's the procedure, or potion?"

"Its somewhat a procedure, yes. The healer has to be an accomplished legilmens, and they need to focus all of their power on you, seeimgly sweating out the poison...a bit like any normally infected animal. The disease or feverish state puts them totally out of it, and takes their brain function from them, taking it over. So, the healer puts the infectee, on a table, with both hands on them, focusing on taking the disease from them. They say all of the flashbacks from transformations and killings come back to you, but physically is sometimes more painful then the flashbacks. For you then, it will probably be more physical pain..for me, all I focus on is the mental." Arthur nodded, but he was truly thinking something else. Remus was wrong...Not about the cure... he believed that and knew he wanted it....but he was wrong about what would hurt him most..he knew the flashback of him hurting Molly would kill him more so then the physical pain.

"So, when can we get it then?" Molly looked at him and Remus smirked.

"Its no cost, because its experimental, though so so close to being proven, and we can go tomorrow if you so wish." Arthur took in a deep breath and looked at Molly.

"Okay, well....we'll do it tomorrow then, hmm?" Molly nodded obliviously...she couldn't belive he was willing to get it so soon, and more so, that all of this was happening. She looked at Remus but he was already standing to leave. He gave Molly a brief hug, and shook Arthur's hand before patting him on the back and stating, "I'll see you, tomorrow." Before leaving with somewhat of a smile playing across his worn, and not usually smiling lips. Molly turned to Arthur and was just about to speak before Bill and Lora bounded downstairs. They were coming to ask Molly something, but instead, when Bill saw his father, he charged to him, throwing him back against the wall. Hermione called for Lora to come upstairs and she was more then happy to leave the room as Bill held his father tight against the white painted wall and loosely hanging boards.

"_how....could...you!?" _he pressed out through clenched teeth. His face was beat red and his hands clenched in fists holding the fabric of his father's shirt tight, unwavering from keeping him pinned down. He pulled tighter, Arthur's breathing then hitched faintly.

"_how could you have done this to us!? To Mum!!?" _

"Bill! Get off of your father!" Bill still stared at his father with bloodshot eyes from anger, and he held him still tighter.

"No! No! He had no right..._no right!_ doing this to us....._no right whatsoever...! who leaves his family when he needs them and they seemingly need him!? _WELL AS YOU CAN SEE DAD..." he let go of his father's cloak and let him look around the house for the first time. Everyone had been bathed and starting to go to sleep, because of the smell of bath soap and the warm steam wafting through the house. Dinner had been eaten due to the smell of meatloaf and home cooked bread, and cleaned dishes drying on the counter, and the house was completely tidy. Bill again pinned his father tight, finishing his conversation.

"AS YOU CAN SEE DAD," he let go and pushed him back again. "WE DON'T NEED YOU." he backed off slowly as Molly's eyes filled with tears. Arthur just stared at his son.

What could he possibly say to condradict truth?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour and a half later, everyone had gone to bed besides Molly, Fred and George. Arthur was taking a shower....cooling himself down and taking time before confronting Bill, Molly knew.

"Mum?" Fred asked as him and George came into the living room to sit by her as she sopped up her tears on her sleeve.

"Yes, dear?" She asked, flashing him a brilliant smile. Fred smiled sadly, seeing her tears and he took her left side as Gerge took her right, sitting beside her and sandwhiching her between them.

"Bill didn't mean what he said to Dad...:" Molly furrowed her eyebrows.

"How do you know what he said..?"

"Extendable Ears." they said together. Molly chuckled but it mounted into sobs and she threw herself in her sons embraces.

"Oh..BOYS!.....Its so ho...hoo...horrible....its soooo horrible! why did this have to happen!? Your father didn't do anything and now Percy isn't talking to us and now your father has to deal with another one of his sons trashing him...WE DO NEED HIM BOYS..WE DO!...you two know that, yes?"

"Shh..." Fred soothed/

"Of course we do," George added and Molly nodded, holding her sons tight as they both rocked her to sleep.

"Might as well not let her hear Bill and Dad talk, Aiy?" Fred asked and George nodded, kissing the top of her head before they both stood to fetch a pillow and blanket for her.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"William?" Arthur called softly, but firmly through the crack in Bill's door. It opened quickly and Bill stood aside, beckoning him in. He sta on his bed and Arthur sat on his desk chair.

"Bill, I came here to tell you I didn't appreciate what you said...but then I realized I couldn't plead a case and believe to win when who I'm pleading against was the right one all along. So, I'm sorry, but Bill, you were right, I don't know why I think you guys need me...especially when you do so well without me...I'm such a monster Bill...I would've never done that before...." Bill sighed and threw a pillow down as he stood, pacing and running a hand over his face.

"Dad, ugh, I didn't necessarily mean that..I just...I was so frusterated! Mum was sobbing half the time, and I had to make dinner, and help everyone calm down and get them to shower and sleep and....I said we didn't need you because I felt that I didn't need you...But I do..we all do because I can't do everything I did to take your place in one night for the rest of my life....Mum needs to be capable and everyone else and they can't be capable without you being here holding us together....your our rock, Dad....I didn't mean a word I said I swear...I'm the one that should be sorry and...I am." Arthur stared at his son and smiled slightly.

"Billy, I love you.....I'm sorry too...again......I won't do it again..I'll never take the time to think when I've no reason too..."

"How so?" Arthur smiled and stood, putting an arm around his son, then hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Because a wise man once told me, that by the time I'm done with doubting....it could be too late....and Bill," he looked into his sons eyes, knowing after years of practice his sons needed to be looked in the eye when he seriously told them something..

"When it comes to any of you, I _never_ want it to be too late."


	21. No Intention of Hurting You

A\n: Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I know it's taken a bit of a long time. :) Ideas, suggestions, comments, and critiscm are welcome. Or, just a plain, "I did a good job" (If I did) Would always be nice. :)

GodBless

Sarah

_______________________________________________________________________

"Love?" Arthur called out softly as he walked downstairs. He'd ended up sitting and talking with Bill about Fleur until his son fell asleep and now, he needed....He, wanted, to talk to his wife.

"Molly?" He tried again, walking into the living room. He stopped dead though, as he looked at his wife's sleeping form. No one else was present but her, and if there was, the only one he could see, was her. He walked over to the couch and sat beside her gently, moving the blanket to cover her more, then planted a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well." He mumbled, wishing she would have been awake...He had really wanted to talk to her.

"Hmmhmm?" She stirred, and Arthur's heart jumped. He leaned in over her, putting his fist on the ruff fabric of the couch on one side of her and his hand doing the same on the other side, seemingly trapping her.

"Love?" He asked, moving his nose slightly against hers, urging her to wake up fully.

"Hmm...Arthur?" she asked quietly, turning her head into his chest and grabbing the fabric of his shirt. Soon, she was falling into sleep again.

"Ugh. No...No, Molly wake up...MollyWobbles? I need to talk to you." She mumbled something again, incoherently, and then her eyes began opening slowly, revealing her chocolate brown orbs. She put one of her hands against his cheek and pulled his face down to hers.

"What do you need, love?" She asked quietly and he sighed. He wouldn't talk to her, let alone try proving he wouldn't hurt her while making love, if she was half asleep.

"MollyWobbles? Sit up for me please?" She did so, yawning and then she opened her eyes wide and took in a deep breath. Arthur knew now, she was awake.

"Molly? I want to do something for you...Okay? I want to prove to you, I won't hurt you." Molly stared at him for a moment then sighed.

"Arthur, let's just wait, okay? Not right now...."

"No, Molly, I want to show you, right now." He stood and put out his arms to her, begging her with his eyes to accept his invitation so he could carry her upstairs and ravish her without pain, but her giving into him was unlikely, her eyes were distant, and her mind, was hesitant. Her heart was the only telling her how horrid she was being, for not trusting the only person she'd ever given her heart to. He stared at her expectantly, arms wide open but she didn't except, and Arthur couldn't convey his feelings as he slowly put his arms down and stared at her as his gaze turned to one of hurt, with a bit of angry as the lycanthrope kicked in. He continued staring at her, without fail, as she did also.

She was hurting him.

And he was doing nothing to her.

She loved him.

He loved her.

So, what, Molly's conscience asked her, had happened to change that?

"Arthur, I can't do this right now."

"You hate the word can't....you of all people know its won't." He practically growled back.

"Arthur, I'm not doing this to hurt you-"

"-Neither am I!" He spat back, glaring at her. Molly stood and wrapped her arms around his waist, and looking up into his eyes.

"Arthur, I love you...But I'm not in the mood for that right now...I'm not ready...yet."

"Molly your making it sound like I'm taking you for the first time...its not! You know me, we love each other....what's making this so hard? I won't hurt you..I won't....I won't do anything different then I always have..with the exception of me hurting you that night...I won't do that again....I can control it now, please?"

He'd never begged her before....

How could she deny him?

"Okay." she replied quietly, as he picked her up and carried her up to their bedroom. He shut the door, and laid her on the bed. He removed her hair tie and blouse, stopping at her skirt.

"I love you, Molly." he mumbled. "I have no intention of hurting you." He assured. She just nodded, closing her eyes and gripping the sides of the sheets as she felt her side zipper come undone, and her skirt dripping down her legs. He lifted her slowly, and held her tightly for a moment, before he began trailing kissed down her cheek, neck, spine and legs.


	22. Stay or Go?

"Arthur....Arthur.....Arthur, I loveyou." Molly mumbled, grabbing his shoulders eagerly.

"Again?" He chuckled and Molly just smiled slightly, continuing to kiss him purely on his neck, nose, lips and face. He held her tight, also kissing her but he pulled away for a moment as she sat on his lap, hand on his thigh, sheet around her shoulders, falling over slightly. Her hair matted in an array of red and her smile evident and huge.

"What is it, love?" She asked quietly, looking into his eyes. He looked into her eyes also and smiled.

"I just...don't think I could possibly love you anymore."

"Right now?"

"No, Molly...Always." He moved her hair from her face and leaned in slowly, kissing her lips gently and she kissed him back softly. They broke slightly apart for a moment, then leaned back in and kissed each other once more before pulling each other down and holding each other close as Arthur mumbled sweet nothings into her ear the rest of the night.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What do you want for breakfast, Lora?" Molly asked quietly as she walked downstairs with the girl. Lora was always up first in the house with Molly. Arthur, along with the other kids, slept until 2 if they could.

"Anything you want to make, Mum...don't do anything big if everyone else isn't eating yet." Molly yawned slightly and tied her robe tighter as she walked over to the stove and turned it on.

"No, its no problem sweetheart....I'll probably wake your father up soon anyway."

"Okay then."

Molly went about her task on making bacon, eggs, toast and orange juice as Lora sat at the table.

"So, Mum...Don't you have to take Ginny for school supplies today? She needs more for new term she said, right?"

"Yes she does....And Lora, don't feel left out, once the other kids are gone, Bill and Charlie will be here 24\7 and Fred and George will be here too."

"Cool." she replied in a small voice...but really, she never been around Bill and Charlie much before...and she was a bit apprehensive.

"So, do you want to go shopping with us today or do you want to stay here with Dad all day and sit on the couch and not do anything?" Molly asked playfully and Lora chuckled..

"Where do you want me to go?"  
"I'll take that meaning you want to stay with Dad...Just tell me dear, of course you can stay with him." lora smiled.

"Well, Hermione will be here anyway right?" She asked. she was very close to Arthur already..but as closure, she made sure the girl who had become like a bestfriend to her would be here also.

"Actually she's going shopping with us..." As she put a plate in front of her she added, "You'll have Fleur and your father all day, love..The rest of us are out for a few hours." Lora nodded and began taking bites of her bacon....Quite crunchy...exactly how she liked it.

"Goodmorning!" Arthur boomed, walking downstairs fully dressed, though his hair was damp, indicating he was taking his sweet time taking a shower. Molly smirked and kissed him quickly before he took his seat at the table, across from Lora.

"So, what's everybody doing today?" he asked. "I have no work...does anyone need me to tag along anywhere?" he asked pouring himself orange juice as Molly placed a plate in front of him. She took the pitcher from him exasperatedly.

"I would've done that, dear." She chided, pouring the rest. their eyes locked for a moment and then she set it down in front of him as Lora smiled into her plate.

"Well, dear, we're actually going to th store...minus, Lora and Fleur...Fleur is coming later and Lora wants to stay with you today."

"Hmm....a girl refused shopping, aiy?" he asked and Lora blushed slightly.

"I suppose." she mumbled and he smiled back.

"Okay, you can help me in my shed if you want....I'm working on my fan today.." Lora smiled.

"Okay." He nodded to her quietly before digging into his plate.


	23. How Could She Trust Him?

It ended up raining all day and not much got done in the house as oposed to the shed. Arthur and, not so much, Lora, had been in the shed all day. Arthur, genuinely concerned for the vacuum to work and Lora, enjoying rather the talking that went on between them.

"So, Lora, do you think we're putting this together right?" Arthur asked for what seemed the 7 hundreth time that day. Lora stopped a sigh and noddedbefore replying, "Yes, Dad...We've been doing it the same way all day and it worked earlier." Arthur caught the annoyance in her voice and smiled, slightly pushing the vacuum aside.

"Lora, do you want to talk?"

"About?"

"Anything." He shrugged. Her eyes lit and she smirked, nodding somewhat vigorously.

"So, Lora, why didn't you want to go with your Mum today?"

"I dunno...I'd rather have just stayed with you is all." Arthur smiled, not giving up on the subject easily.

"Why?"

"I like staying with you." She stood and paced around the shed nervously. She was giving him a long leash, and on that leash sat her heart, mental, and physical well-being....So, was she prepared to trust him like this again? She had trusted the other too much...far too much...And as a result, she had been hurt, beaten, abused, and raped.

Mentally and physically.

Was he worthy of this newfound trust? Ot was it merely her longing for him?

A father?

Or did she honestly think all MEN wanted to take her? These thoughts and others all sawm through her head.

"you do, do ya?" Arthur asked, genuinely concerned and touched.

She trusted him?

He did already love her as a daughter...But, she didn't think he loved her mor-

?

Nahh....

"Yea, your like a real father to me.."

NO!!! she had told ALL the others that also...She couldn't tell him when she meant it this time....

"Yea, your like a Daddy." She tried..and this time, it felt a bit more right. She mumbled it, though Arthur heard it fine, and strode across the room, smiling slightly and embraced her tight before his tears fell. His graps was tighter then usual, obviously because of the lycanthrope...and she went closer alcohol hung in his breath letting her know that due to stress he'd been drinking...

Had she made a terrible mistake? She couldn't ween herself from his grasp....

How could she trust him now the monster had taken over?


	24. Always

Lora was scared…She'd been held tight in men's grasp's many times before, and this time it scared her because she was quite close to the man inflicting the fear. She hoped Arthur would soon realize how tight he was holding her, and let go….But she was not so sure he would. He was only holding her tight because now he was a monster it felt natural to him…Therefore, Lora knew, he most likely felt no difference at all.

"Well, Dad…I…I think we should work on the vacuum, I-"

"No, no…Lora, its okay…I feel so horrible you had to go through so much before…Just hug for a minute." This scared her more…why was he so prominent in telling her he needed to hug her, or that she should hug him.

"Dad, I'm fine…"

"Are you sure? I…"

"I'm fine I promise."

"But…"

"GET OFF!"she violently pulled herself out of his embrace and stepped back from him…holding herself protectively. Tears came pouring down her cheeks and she fell onto his work-bench, sobbing. He stared at her helplessly.

"Lora, I'm sorry…" He whispered, not daring move closer.

Once everyone was home and in their separate bedrooms, Lora snuck downstairs to find Molly. She was hoping she'd be alone, but, to no avail.

Not only was Molly in the living room, sitting, and humming quietly as she stitched cloth…Arthur was sitting right beside her, holding his arm tight around her waist. Lora took in a deep breath and sucked it up as she walked into the living room and into the full view of both adults.

"Mum, can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure dear, what is it?"

"Private?" She mumbled and Molly looked to Arthur before he nodded sadly. Molly agreed and stood, following the child into the big family bathroom up the stairs .

"Mum, do you trust Dad?" Molly stared at her blankly, and for a moment, Lora wasn't sure if she had angered her. She stepped back a centimeter and Molly sighed.

"Of course I do…Why would you ask?"

"You really trust him now he's a werewolf, right?"

"Of course I do.."

"HOW!?"

"Lora, because I love him…I've told you this..It doesn't matter what's inside its how you act because of it…and your father is doing very well with this….

"But…Aren't you scared at all? How can you trust him? He hurt you…"

"I want to trust him, because I still want to love him…Lora, if you let minor feelings get in the way and fear cloud how you think then you'll never be able to love someone….so do you love your father? Your love Arthur as one, Hmm?"

"Yes.."

"Then you don't let these minor issues, or life changes…get in the way…"

"Okay…."

"He won't hurt you…just like he never would have before anyway…"

"Yea.." She nodded quietly and Molly embraced her, before kissing her forehead quickly then looking into her eyes.

"He told me….He didn't mean that…it wasn't him…but he's learning to control that and we're going for the cure tomorrow..I promise, Lora….it'll be okay."

"I know It will..I do trust you guys….trusting itself just scares me sometimes." Tears welled up in Molly's eyes and she smiled slightly as she leaned in to hug Lora.

"It doesn't have to scare you, love."

Arthur was still sitting on the couch when Molly and Lora came back downstairs, and purposely, Molly went into the kitchen for a few moments, leaving Arthur and Lora alone. He stood and walked over to her, standing before her quietly, staring into the child's eyes as he looked down on her. E put out his hand and she placed her small one on his large one.

"You see how big my hand is compared to yours?" Lora nodded, pushing out thoughts of how much bigger he was everywhere then her, and how all the others were also…But then he explained his bigness to her smallness differently than any of the others had. They others had wanted to be superior, and show how much stronger they were. When soon, all Arthur replied was, " My hands are bigger than yours…so that I can protect you…." Lora looked up into his eyes, and smiled.

"Really?" She asked…and in her eyes her trust and happiness finally showed prominent. Arthur couldn't help his eyes shimmering with joy.

"Always." He replied firmly and lovingly, as he embraced her tightly, and she hugged him back tighter. He'd be cured…She'd have her baby…and if anything happened in between…she knew she could still trust him.


	25. Might Not Make it the Night

A\n: Alright, hope you all enjoy the new Reckon chapter! Read and review, please!? And, Andrea, I wrote some of this while I was at school and I couldn't help but think of the previous Warning chapter....I was at lunch eating strawberries when I was working on this chapter....LOL!  
GodBless

Sarah

_________________________________________________________

Arthur Weasley clutched the hospital blanket tight in his hand...He was waiting to be taken back for the cure of his lycanthrope. He was cold, and not even the blankets could keep him warm. He was on blood thinners so the lycanthrope in his blood stream didn't get in the way of the cure, and he was on another different potion to keep his fever at bay if he got one while being violently cured. He took a deep, calming breath, and tried to stop his hands from shaking but, he couldn't, and he didn't know why. He tried instead just focusing on something other then the situation, like his family, ir tinkering with his muggle toys in the shed...but then somehow his mind strayed to working, and he just decided to lie his head down and stare at the stark white ceiling until a healer came through the doors to meet him.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley." He said happily. Arthur sat up and shook the healer's hand firmly and smiled also.

"How are we feeling? Fever? Pain?"

"No, not at all."

"Good...good...no pain when you get the blood thinners, less pain during the cure...most likely all you'll feel is pressure where we press down on the mark werewolf's wound on you, and many different emotions."  
"Sounds fine...I'd do anything worse just to be rid of his lycanthrope.."

"I hear ya!" he laughed and Arthur furrowed his eyebrows as the healer began taking out the I.V that was in his arm, and giving him another potion.

"You hear me? So.... you were a lycanthrope?"

"Yehpp....cured two days ago.." Arthur's eyes widended and he smiled at him.

"Will you be doing my cure?"  
"Yes I will...."

"good." Arthur replied...he felt safe with this healer. the healer smiled and nodded pulling up the bed railings and wheeling Arthur's bed into the smallest ward at the end of the hall. It was marked "Lycanthrope Exam and Cure Center." Arthur sighed and the healer turned the lights off in the room leaving only a dim one shimmering with the no light atmosphere. Arthur looked up at the ceiling as the healer opened his hospital gown in the front chest area and down to his torse\pelvic area. Arthur gulped but remained still as the healer washed his hands then continued.

"Well, I need a few moments to fucs on releaving you of this disease...in those few minuttes or so flashbacks of everything you;'ve done to hurt anyone will come back to your mind...memories, feelings, etc. Since you are only a week old lycanthrope, i trust there's only possibly one thing you've done that's hurt you and maybe someone else?"  
"Yes." The healer nodded, scribbling on a chart then laying his hands on both sides of Arthur's wound, one at the tope near the chest, one at the bottom, near the pelvic. Arthur closed his eyes and the healer spoke again."Arthur, you're going to feel pressure where my hands are...the harder the mycanthrope is to cure and the longer it takes, the more my hands become pushed into and on you..it's just how the spell works and the physics...so, are you ready? no pain should be involved minus your flashbacks."

"Ok...I'm ready." The healer nodded, mumbled a spell, and Arthur felt the healer's hands seemingly glue to his chest and pelvic area. He gasped quietly but settled down quick and the healer pushed a bit harder on him, causing pain as his hip bone was forced against his skin. The healer continued mumbling until he pressed down hard again..it took a few moments before he pressed down a bit harder...then harder again...and Arthur could have groaned in discomfort and agony, though he held it in. The healer pushed down again and Arthur's felt lightheaded, and blacked out for a second, before his flashback took him.

He was not surprised to be brought back to him sitting beside Molly as she held back tears, and trying to control the urge to finish what she'd rudely interrupted...though guilt washed over him a milisecond later....he had hurt her?...Yes...he had hurt her. His MollyWobbles..His love, the only one he had ever cared for more then the world and himself...he had hurt her.

_ He tried to embrace her, but stopped of his own accord and rested back against the headboard, waiting for her to speak. She looked over at him with teary eyes, taking deep, uneven and rasping breaths. It shattered his heart into bits and pieces he didn't know could ever be shattered._

_"Arthur?" He was overcome with love when he heard her soft, melody of a voice, but then his feelings turned again to that of guilt._

_"I hurt you, Molly...I__ hurt you Molly..I did...I hurt you..." Molly stared at him and tears now fell. _

_"It's okay, Arthur." She reached out a hand to him and he violently pulled away from her, standing. _

_That is when he had hurt her....Hurt her worse then physically....hurt her emotionally and greatly. She had then broken into angry sobs, but he mistkened them for pain, and he had come to embrace her finally. But feeling her warm skin, and not being in her and loving her made his stomach churn....she had pushed him away quickly, violently, rudely, and instinctively....He loved her....And he would never hurt her again, though he had hur ther much in doing what he had..._

_He could have kicked himself could have screamed...  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ugh!" Arthur awoke gasping to the face of Lora and she grabbed his hand.

"Dad?" He turned slightly to see Molly and Bill on his other side. Bill walked over to Lora and put an arm over her shoulders, as Arthur focused his eyes only on Molly. She smiled at him, happy tears in her eyes.

"You did amazing, love...you made it out and through it fine....It worked....They cured you......"

"what about Remus?" Molly looked at the floor...

"He's been a lycanthrope for quite some time...and...he pushing the curse out of him hurt vital organs due to the lycanthrope roaming through his body....it ravishes anything and..they didn't stop it in time.....he probably won't make it the night..Tonks is with him...." Arthur fell back on the pillows, staring at her.

Why did he get to live for his beautiful family...

When Remus had none yet?

And why, he asked himself...

Dad bad things happen to such good and young people?....Voldemort and his Death Eaters were the answer....to everything now a days.


	26. Killing Instantly

A\n: Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Remus?" Tonks asked softly...No answer came.

"Remus." She whispered again, then sighed, staring into his wide-open eyes, but they were un-seeing and un-moving. He was in shock, but being a werewolf, it was an eerier type of shock...He wasn't getting better...Nor worse, he just stayed the same:

Labored breathing

Pulsing veins

Heart, beating fast

Fever and profuse sweating

And, though no one could see it, hs thoughts of guilt and flashbacks ran through his mind...Pushing him further into the tunnel of darkness he was in.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

FLASHBACK-------

_Pain coursed through him as he first began biting the man; it was only his second time hunting and he hadn't been able to control himself. He had bitten the man once before he shot back and crucio'd the wolf. Remus had howled in pain and fell backward, hitting his head then remembering nothing for years...Until now. His head had been hit bad, and he'd forgotten he'd ever hurt anyone during his years of hunting. It killed him more knowing he'd hurt a man...He also wondered if the man had made it, and maybe if he would ever forgive Remus for infecting him...._

Another memory flashed through Remus' mind and he sighed quietly. This memory in particular, pained him much, but it was still out of good intentions when he'd done it. His father had been ill...And like a vampire, if you were bitten by a werewolf, you would live. The only thing was, werewolves did indeed eventually die, if more than half of their blood was lost, or if something killed or penetrated them by means of silver. Remus had bitten his father to keep him alive so he didn't have to die from the Defthiria....and after he was bitten he _had _been alright...Still under the weather but alive, and knew he would be living....come through the disease and be home soon....coming home to his teenage son....

.....Or not.

Remus father had been in a muggle hospital, and when the doctor walked in, seeing the wound on his neck covered with and seeping with blood...He'd injected him with a counter medication, to clot the blood. But the moment the needle collided with his arm, he'd frozen up and begun seizing, before taking a deep, heart-stopping breath, eyes wide-open, as Remus' were now, and then, John Lupin passed.

The needle, had been made of pure silver...with the iron made into the counter formula it had been a lethal match of silver, and had killed the new wolf...(that had seconds before had a new lease on life)...instantly.


	27. Your Baby

Remus couldn't die...He just couldn't, Arthur knew. He needed Remus to live, or he'd feel forever guilty. Arthur had a family, a love, and a life...and a succsesful cure; Remus, had none of the above, minus someone to love...but he wasn't giving Nymphadore Tonks any hints to half of the stuff he'd revealed to Arthur. He loved Tonks...But he was breaking her heart like this, not letting her know he loved her, and wanted to be with her...

_Too poor...Too old....too dangerous. _

Arthur sighed out of frusteration as someone grabbed his hand. His eyes had been closed, so when someone grabbed his hand he was shocked...He hadn't heard anyone come in. Then, he realized, he had been asleep, and had just woken up, so one of his family members had to have been waiting for him to awake, sitting with him silently, and only now grabbing his hand hesitantly.

He mentally noted the hand felt small....cool.....and clammy.

"Dad, please wake up?" A small voice asked...

Lora's voice. She moved closer and Arthur felt her small, ever so small bump against his arm...he was so skilled at telling because of all Molly's pregnancy....Lora was showing whatsover, but when her stomach hit his arm and stayed there he slowly made the choice between what was muscle and baby fat...and what was all baby. The hard rock that rested on his arm, the soft little un-noticable bump, was his first grandson...he could tell. He kept quiet, still so tired, not wanting to talk at ths second, and waiting to see if she stayed or left, and to become aware of what was around him more so...He immediately felt guilty though, seeing as she began sharing thoughts with him he knew she wouldn't if she knew he was awake.

"Arthur, I love calling you Dad...You really get it, like you know what 'Dad' is...you love us all and you care, and you stay no matter what...And your not violent, or bitter, or disgusting...you're noth like other men I've had encounters let alone just talks with..They were all foul, selfish, and mental...But you're such an amazing father, I thank God for you all the time, you know. I'm so glad His hands placed me in your's and your family's hands....I've been so much happier, and trusting then I have ever been...And you'll never know how much that means to me, nor what it will mean to my child..." she became silent now and Arthur took a breath on the inside, then he opened his mouth, and opened his eyes slowly.

"Done talking?" he asked and she stared at him, smiling, gripping his hands tighter and pulling it close so not his arm but his fingers touched her stomach now.

"how much did you hear?"

"All of it." He replied, shrugging. He smirked and pulled himself a tad bit higher on the pillows, staring at her.

"Oh...sorry about that...I wouldn't have-"

"-Said half of what you did if you knew I had been awake...I know." Lora furrowed her eyebrows but smiled none the less...

"Yea..." She put her head down, staring at her stomach and his hand, before looking back up at him.

"Dad, I've felt a lot better lately...but one thing has been on my mind and-"

"what is it? Anything....or whatever it is, I'll handle it." Lora smiled and is instant protection when the talk seemed to take a sad or frightening turn...she guessed it what real father's insticts were, seeing as she wondered when he would immediately jump to say he'd handle it, when really, as she could be asking for was something as simple as a sandwhich..

But she pushed the thought from her mind...

For this was _no where_ near as simple as a sandwhich...

"Dad, what if the father of my baby finds me? My stepdad...what if he wants the baby?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes. Arthur contemplated this and realized how unfair it was that she had to go through all of this and that these kind of thoughts ran through her head day and night...Arthur couldn't stand that her life had been taken from her so cruely!

"Lora, I would never let him do anything to you or your baby...He won't find you first off and if for some reason you ever see him again, or _your_ son does (he was careful to say, "your" instead of "his") he won't see the light of the next day." Lora smiled for a moment before gasping and staring at her stomach then back at Arthur. He stared at her for a moment before smiling slightly.

"Lora? what's wrong?"

"It...hurt...no...well, it was weird...I felt naesueas but then like fluttering I guess, is that norma- ahh!" She put a hand to her stomach on top of Arthur's and opening her eyes wide.

"It makes me wanna be sick its like a swishing...then I feel it stronger against my stomach and ribs." Arthur laughed heartily and she glared at him.

"Just because you've had sveen kids- she warned. "Doesn't mean my symptoms are the same as Mum's were!" Arthur chuckled and pulled her close.

"Nothing's wrong."

"How do you know?"  
"C'mere." he said, putting his hand back on her stomach seeing as she'd moved away and he sat still like that for a moment. His hand lifted a bit, then pressed down a bit rougher and he smiled.

"Did you just feel it?"

"Yea.." she hesitated, hoping nothing was wrong. Arthur smiled up at her, the goofy grin he always wore, but on his face as always compassion was evident also.

"That's nothing wrong, love....You're baby is kicking, is all.."

"Is all!? I've never felt that before!!" she smiled, putting her hand to her stomach and then grabbing his and laying one of hers over it, holding one of his and both of her tight to her stomach. She seemed to draw strength from her baby and her father's protecting hand as she stared at her stomach smiling.

"Yea, that's definately your baby." Lora smiled and nodded.

"My baby."

"Yes, Lora...Your baby."

A\n: We're getting to some more important stuff in a bit with this story....and we're going to have a baby soon!!!!! :) Ideas, suggtions, critiscm, etc...are welcome and wanted! If you leave a review, you can give an idea too. ;) That ryhmes!!! lol. love ya's!

God bless, until next time!

Sarahh


	28. You Have Beautiful eyes

Lora was 7 and a half months pregnant...and huge. Her feet were swollen her back was killing her and she'd forgotten she still had feet long ago, but she still remained strong. Molly always urged her to eat, but she just couldn't, and when she would keep pestering, Lora would become quite annoyed. She was angry, sad, upset, happy, and fearful all in 5 minutes every single day...Sometimes, she was scared to get out of bed in the morning, in fer that her drastic PMsing would finally make someone in her new found family angry or hurt with her, though they stayed faithful to her and supportive, and she not only trusted but rellied on them. It was when she found herself today with only Bill and her in the whole house, was she a bit apprehensive. She looked from her stomach, to the clock on the wall, to the floor and to her bracelet...Anywhere but Bill's eyes, mainly. She took in a deep breath before deciding though, that she couldn't ignore him. She averted her gaze to his and found that it was on her stomach, seeing as the baby was kicking wildly. She put her hand to her stomach and whispered to her son, calming him, then smiling up at Bill.

"So, Lora, how have you been feeling?" He began lovingly, his voice low but filled with admiration and hope she would talk to him...They hadn't had time to talk and God's honest truth wa. had been frightened to approach her without her coming on her own to him....He supposed she didn't see him as cool like the others did...but only as another boy...another man...He was glad his father said she didn't look at all men like that anymore, but now he began getting a bit unconvinced. She stared at him for a few moments then smiled again and sighed.

"I'm okay...just ready for this to be over...I don't want to be pregnant anymore...or ever again." Bill laughed heartily and Lora chuckled also, looking down at her stomach again, lovingly.

"Do you want to feel him kick?" She asked and Bill felt as though his mind has been given wip-lash....that question from her to him had been totally unexpected...he was already thinking he would be lucky if he ever got to hug her, now she was asking him for his ahnd to place on her stomach and feel her baby boy whom he knew would be beautiful and was as much a blessing in diguise as something to worry over. Bill stood and walked over to where she was lying on the couch and he knelt in front of her. She grabbe dhis ahnd, staring up at the ceiling and she placed his strong, big, loving hand on her lower belly. She bit her lip, waiting for her child to do another summersault and after a few silent moments, he did. She gasped a bit and Bill smirked.

"You ok?" She smiled and looked into his eyes...for some reason her breath was suddenly caught in her throat as she looked into his eyes...she;d never seen them before...they were beautiful,big grown eyes that she felt immediately comfortable with, let alone, very fond of.

"I..I'm f-f-f-fine." she stuttered, looking away from his eyes and to his hand she added, "I've been feeling him for awhile now..that was just unexpected."

"Understandable." Bill shrugged and he stood, brushing himself off and smiling as he grabbed his cloak. He helped Lora up then threw his cloak over his shoulders and grabbed his black matching hat.

"W-where are you going?" Lora asked anxiously...She was home alone and....she wanted Bill to stay with her for a bit longer at least. She was comfortable with him.... And she felt something she'd never felt after being raped...the ability to like someone...a man...even though she knew there was no chance in Hell with Bill...he made her feel better...and it would all be her little secret...He was so kind, and handsome, and strong, and witty, and smart....

"I was going to put my stuff in my room and write some owls...I'm staying the night so I figured I'd unpack anyway...My stuff is already in my room..Dad brought it in earlier." Lora nodded mutely....she hadn't heard anything after staying the night...She'd be able to talk to him all day? Her head was in a blurry state and her mind was fizzing past different questions to ask him and things to talk about...she had no idea why she even liked him so much...she'd sene him before...he was practically her brother! But he'd never talked to her with his amazing voice...nor smiled...nor placed his ruff, strong, loving hand on her abdomen without hurting her.

"I'll be down in a bit, _sis." _Lora took in a deep breath.

_Sis._

_Sister..._

_Lora..._

_Bill...._

_Related...._

_No connection as far as romance whatsoever allowd!!!_

_She needed to stop thinking this...._

Lora sat all on her own for a bit, singing, humming, and talking to her baby until Bill came back downstairs in boxers and a wife-beater. He had thick, white socks on and a book in his hands. He dusted it off with his hand and shirt, leaving a grayish smudge on his white wife-beater as he blew on it then smiled at Lora.

"Just the person I wanted to talk to!" Lora blushed and sat up, seeing as again she had been lying down. Bill came to sit beside her and handed her the book. It had ancient runes all over it and he smiled.

"I want you to read this book...It's a book about lycanthrope..." She took it from him gently and held the book that was 5 times bigger then her swollen fingers in her hands. She looked at the title and furrowed her eyebrows. The front read, _"Durch das Licht des Monds" _and Lora did not understand. She looked at the picture of a moon shimmeirng bright over a sky, and what looked like an older man and a younger girl's sillhouette in the background...she looked up at Bill.

"What's the title?"

"It's German...it means, "By the Light of the Moon." This is a book about lycanthrope, and how it's passed form a father to a daughter..I thought you'd enjoy it....seeing what you've gone through...and wlel I see the way you talk to my Dad...you need him and I think you'll lik the storyline."

"thanks...I really appreciate it....How do you know German though?"

"I worked an Gringotts, and I needed to learn German once...."

"Say something else in German...It sounds like a beautiful language."

"It is.....amazing language...here I'll say something else..." he thought for a moment then stared deep into Lora's eyes..

"Du hast schöne Augen"

"What does that mean?" she asked, her breath in his hand resting on her belly, and she looked down. Again she heard his sing-song voice.

"you have beautiful eyes."


	29. Either Way You're Getting Your Baby!

Whether they had been at work, at the store, or at some schooling, all of the Weasleys had walked into the front door to Lora sleeping against Bill's chest, him humming a soft tune to her sleeping form and a strong hand held tight and lovingly over her plump belly.

"Bill?" Arthur smiled and asked as he came to kneel beside Lora and rub the hair from her face. Everyone else smiled and wlaked upstairs putting their things away, or in Molly's case, beginning dinner with her newly bought food.

"Hey, Dad." Bill whispered as he leaned to sort of hug his father with his neck. Arthur chuckled and sighed.

"What have you two been doing? Seems as though another boy has been accepted?"

"Yes, I'd think so...I hope so....We were talking a lot before she fell asleep, but then she woke up sobbing and yelling so I came back downstairs...It was just a dream but she freaked out...Then I kind of just held her and whispered..not to her to the baby...and that seemed to help a bit more than any other approaches I could have taken. I hummed her back to sleep telling her it was okay, rather than waking her so she could relive the memory and dream." Arthur stared at his son in shock...that definately was not what Arthur would have done and he felt two emotions...1:Guilty he would have kept the girl awake and talked to her about it... 2: Joy. Joy that his son was one step ahead of him, as it should be as far as learning from your parents.

"Well, you best get upstairs, hmm? Get cleaned and stuff...Mum should have dinner fixed in about 45 minutes...Go get on with your life, I'll handle the princess." Bill smirked and nodded as Arthur stood, leaning over them and slowly;lovingly, taking Lora into his arms. He hummed to her as he held her limp body, urging her not to wake, and then when she was asleep he sighed in happiness. Instead of bringing her upstairs, bounding on every step and most likely waking her, he sat slowly back down on the couch and sang ot her soflty as he laid her head on his chest and she snuggled involuntarily against him. Her pregnant belly prevented him from pulling her into the corner beside him, so she let him sort of strewn herself over him, legs beside him and her upper body head on his stomach and chest respectively. He sat there for a moment, just thinking...He wondered how she would handle childbirth...Molly had been unable to take her to any classes, but she had already taught her a few tricks of the trade...He also wondered how her pain would be managed...Pain and Post Partum...What if she didn't want her baby? What if she becamse so depressed, that only her horrible thoughts and memories remained? Arthur shuddered but pushed the thoughts out quickly...

No, he told himself firmly...He wouldn't let his mind wander when he had to be strong for Lora...He would instead be there for her and urge her to keep going when she couldn't.

After a few intense momenst of deep thinking, Arthur felt a tap on his shoulder before a slight squeeze, and Arthur identified the hands as being his wife's. He turned his head, smiling, and she nodded back slightly, a grin on her lips also. She jerked her head slightly, signaling for herself to take his place and he nodded, shifting Lora to lay on the couch alone as he stood, kissed his wife on the cheek, then walked out of the room and up to their bedroom. Molly looked down on Lora lovingly for a moment before sighing and moving to sit right on the edge. She reached out a hand and stroked her cheek, beginning to whisper quietly, "Lora? Lora wake up...Dinner is soon, love...Dinner...food...you have to eat...Then I want to talk to you. Lora? Love? Come on wake up! You mustn't sleep all day!" Lora stirred somewhat at Molly's joke and smirked. Molly grinned and reached to playfully inch Lora's cheek. She then bent down into Lora's hidden face and smiled.

"I see that grin, Lora...Don't hide it! You're awake and getting up now! Up! up! Up!" she patted her bum playfully and Lora sighed, moving her head slowly to look into Molly's eyes.

"Mum?"

"What's wrong, love?" Molly asked, seeing as Lora had used a serious face she hardly ever used unless for non-joking discussions.

"I haven't well today...." Molly furrowed her eyebrows and reached to feel Lora's head.

"Oh?" Lora nodded and grabbed Molly's hand and held it in her's, on top of her stomach as means of comfort. Molly looked at her for a moment then she began to speak again.

"Mum, it's just nerves....What's it like to have a baby? You've never answered me when I first found out and asked you..." Molly nodded for a moment, her eyes conveying the fact she was in deep thought and she nodded.

"Well, when your baby's ready to be born your water breaks...you knew that though...nothing to be scared about....contractions start then and they will hurt, but they won't be too horrible at first....Then we'll take you to St. Mungo's...even though it's a wizarding hospital and you a Squib, they will be more than willing to deliver your baby and if not they have to deal with me...and still they'll deliver your baby because I will quite frankly kill them if they don't...either way your getting your son! Then you wait until you'v dalated 10 centimeteres...by then pain will be....a _bit _unbearable but you'll be okay...i'll be with you the whole way.."  
"You will?" she asked and Molly smiled lovingly as Lora sat up to face her.

"Of course! You didn't think I'd leave you?" Lora blushed.

"No but, that's a bit personal and I didn't know they allowd people to stay.."

"You can have whoever you want love...When I had my children, Mum, Dad, and Arthur were always present." Lora's eyes widended somewhat.

"I...I umm...yeah, I don't want Dad there...." Molly laughed heartily and Lora sighed, looking into her eyes, trying to get her to again be serious....As she thought about the matter more though tears formed in her eyes and Molly immediately understood...she had felt the ame way with Bill....

Quickly, she embraced the girl and rocked her and as Lora sobbed for what she anticipated regarding childbirth, she whispered into Molly's ear, "I just want you...I need you." Molly smiled and nodded, silencing her by not answering herself, and continuing to rock her back and forth in the slow, loving motion and method she always used with her children and sometimes Arthur......


	30. Breathing

Dinner was very uneventful except for much talk of the new baby. Lora was quite hesitant, and the boys were becoming very ancy and supportive, though Molly and the other girls were ecstatic. Arthur was, well, a mix...He feared for how Lora would handle everything, and also even if she _could....._He laid awake nights worrying about it, and spent hours talking to Molly about it. Still though, he gained no assurance...He needed to know Lora would be okay...He wanted to know her baby was okay, his first grandchild....But what if her step-father came around? Her baby's father...Arthur clenched his teeth and hands in fury, balling them int fists. Her step-father would have to be quite brave to even consider crossing paths with Arthur or Molly...

Yet, there was still one matter, (though not as pressing as safety or horrifying as child-birth)....How would they provide for the baby boy? His mother was raped, fourteen, and pregnant with him...His grandparents, and main providers, were almost in poverty and only had love to offer. Arthur thanked God for his recent promotion but....How would it _nearly _be enough?

"So, Lora, I 'ave a propsal far you." Fleur began smiling, and Lora put her fork down for a moment, smiling back at Bill's girlfriend.

"What is it?" she asked quietly and Fleur smiled.

"Everyvone, 'as vork tomorrow, so 'ow about you 'ome vith me to Sheel Cottage and help me fix it up? I 'ave to go to Diagon Alley also and I'm sure you're becoming tired of no change of scenery, hmm?" Lora looked to Molly and she smiled back at her daughter encouragingly.

"Fleur already asked me, love...I'll go to or if you just want to get away you can. I understand." She replied, looking at Lora's stomach for a moment then smiling again assuringly. Lora didn't have to think about this question at all, seeing as she knew she could have the baby anytime now and it was a no-brainer she wanted and needed Molly near her at all times.

"I want you to go too, Mum." she replied quickly amd Molly smiled. Fleur sighed happily and nodded.

"You vant me to meet you in thee morning? Or vould you like to just meet me at the 'ouse?"

"Don't bother coming in the morning, dear. We'll need time to get ready...We'll just meet you around 12." Lora sighed in relief. At least Molly was quick enough to know Lora needed time for her morning sickness to settle, and was also smart enough not to mention why they needed that extra time to everyone at the table. Though everyone knew why, and understood, she would have been thoroughly embarrassed if Molly had given reason out loud.

She nodded to her and smiled, mentally thanking her adoptive Mum, and Molly just smiled back...Winking.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next morning Lora was none other then in front of the toilet, at 9 A.M puking her guts up. Molly had already been awake and lying next to Arthur in bed when she heard footsteps into the bathroom and rolled off her side.

"Where are you going, MollyWobbles?" Arthur asked, groping for her seeing as he was still half asleep. He grabbed the pillow and snuggled into it, but after putting her robe on, Molly ripped it from him violently.

"ARTHUR! I'M GOING TO HELP LORA AND I AM APPAULD THAT EVEN IN YOUR SLEEP YOU CAN MISTAKEN A PILLOW FOR ME!" she whacked him with it, straightened up and walked out of her room and down a few flights of stairs to the landing Lora's room was on. Her room was one of the highest, but there were still a lot of steps and Molly was getting quite sore from having to walk them every morning.

"Lora?" Molly whispered, bending down next to her as she wiped her mouth on a small rag. She looked up at Molly and smiled as best she could, though Molly could do nothing but chuckled softly. The child's hair hadn't beem combed yet so Molly flattened it for her as she puked and her eyes were heavy and black as though she'd gotten no sleep the night previous.

Once she was done Molly helped her up...By now it was about ten o clock and Molly had to start breakfast so Arthur could be on his way...(he had to be in by 10: 30) and so her and Lora could also. She sighed and made sure Lora felt okay before she left her to get a shower and Molly left to go back upstairs and make sure Arthur was awake.

To her dismay...he wasn't.

"Arthur!" she yelled urgently.

"ARTHUR YOU'LL BE LATE!" He stirred and grabbed the pillow tighter holding the blanket tight around him also. Molly ripped it off and shut the door seeing as he needed to get up, get a robe on for one and get ready in 10 minutes!

"I don't have work today love...."

"YES YOU DO! AND YOU'LL BE LATE!" she yelled again and now Arthur opened his eyes.

"Tell me its 10?"

"It's 10."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lora was an extraordinary decorater, Molly and Fleur both found out, and the Shell Cottage looked beautiful. Instead of boxes everywhere it was finally homey, and Lora, Molly, and Fleur sighed in satisfaction as they took a seat at the dining room table. Fleur porued teas while Lora propped her feet up and sighed a long and labored sigh.

"You okay Lora?" Molly asked and Lora tried smiling, but there was just something about her face Molly couldn't put her finger on.

"Fine, Mum...Fine," Fleur looked at Molly, but shook it off, and went back to beginning a conversation on the garden.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later that night, Fleur had asked Molly for her to accompany her to Diagon Alley...she wanted flowers for the garden, and some shelves for Bill and her's room, but when Molly accepted Lora declined and she retreated to her room after Molly left for the shops. Lora sighed as she tridged up the stairs, right, left, right left, right, left, right....

_pain._

_Pain?_

Lora gasped and stopped, slowly she continued walking until she came up to her room. Just as she stood in front of the bathroom, one more flight until her room, something trickled down her leg. For fear it was blood, her eyes immediately fell between her legs. She furrowed her eyebrows as tears came to her eyes....more pain shot through her for a moment, then left. She finished walking to her room and was surprised to see her Arthur sitting on her bed, waiting for her. He smiled warmly but it slowly turned to a frown as he saw her tears and her hand tightly clenched on her stomach, almost in a fist on top of her belly. She took in a deep, shallow breath and stared into his eyes. He stood and brought her to sit on her bed.

"Dad, Dad, when's Mum gonna be home?" she asked, tears falling down her face.

"Soon, soon...In a little while but, why? What's wrong? Talk to me love I-"  
"No, it's nothing I want to talk about i's just I..ahh...I-I need her."

"Why?"

"My water broke." Arthur's eyes went from being wide, to accusing.

"No."

"No!?"

"No.." his mind immediately travelled back to when Molly had the boys and Ginny...she had looked the same when her water broke.

"My water broke!"

"No! No it didn't! It can't!"

"WHY!?" she groaned and he stood.

"YOUR MOTHER ISN'T HOME YET!"  
"Does it matter!?" she asked sobbing and throwing her head down as she clutched her stomach, rocking herself back and forth slowly. Soon, Arthur came back to reality and grabbed her hand. Her's immediately molded into his and clenched it tight. His finger's quickly became white and her face pinker and stained with tears.

"Breath, just breath...Mum will be home soon.." he soothed, rubbing the hair from her face while holding her hand still tight with his free one. He flipped the hand that was holdign her's a bit to look at his watch as she began breathing. She let out a deep breath, showing him the contractions were over and for 5 sacred moments she could breath and attempt talking. Though, soon, she was forced into another contraction and Arthur began breathing her through it, letting himslef become quite worked up, just as he had with Molly when she was in childbirth. Lora glared at him as she breathed and caught her breath for a few sentences.

"Why....Are....you.....ahh...B-breathing!?" she asked fiercely and he blushed.

"It's just something I do..."  
"On a normal basis?"

"No...no...I did the same thing with Molly." Lora nodded and looked into his eyes as she clenched his hand tight again for another contraction.

"It's okay, Lora, we're going to get through this...Mum will be home soon and you've got awhile longer to go..." Lora nodded and took in a deep breath.

"Don't leave!" she begged and Arthur smiled.

"I won't leave you, love." He pressed a kiss to her already sweaty forehead and nodded as he laid her down, stretched out next to her, and both closed their eyes: breathing.


	31. Coming Too Fast

A\n: Hope you all enjoy this chapter...please review and any ideas are welcome. Hope you all like where this story is going and thanks for so much feedback and support!!!!!!!!

The labor had slowed down some and Arthur had finally gotten Lora to sleep. The girl had tossed and turned until finally, he'd placed two charms on her: one for pain, and the second for sleep. Now, Lora was in her dreams rather than the reality of the fact she was having a baby and the only person she had with her was her adoptive father. Arthur hummed to her and the baby as she slept and every once in awhile the baby would give a strong kick, knocking Arthur's hand from Lora's belly.

"You're a strong little boy, eh? I can't wait to see you....Neither can your Mum or Grandmum. They love you so much already, we all do. You've got a lot of aunts and uncles that love you....You're a really special baby just don't give your Mum too much trouble..She's been through well...enough already." He whispered.

Arthur sat there for a few more moments before pushing Lora gently off him and onto a pillow so he could retrieve his wand from her beside table. Swiftly, he gathered his patronus and sent it out to Molly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Molly had been having lunch with Fleur when Arthur's patronus came, and her eyes had filled with tears of joy and apprehension. She had to get home to her daughter and husband...She couldn't begin to picture Arthur in a situation like this...

Quickly, she apparated.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"ARTHUR!" she yelled, running into the house, up the stairs and to Lora's room.

"ARTHUR!?" she called again as she opened the door and immediately she fell onto the bed near Arthur and Lora. She was awake again and breathing, both of their faces stained with tears, one hand white, one face..beat red.

"Lora." she sighed, holding her other hand and rubbing the hair from her forehead. She got as close as she could, seeing as Arthur was sitting with his legs sprawled and Lora resting against his chest and stomach in between his legs. Molly held her hand tight as he let go and began rubbing her back, shoulders and arms.

"I'm here, love...How're you doing? How do you feel? How long has she been in labor?" she directed the last question at Arthur and he sighed.

"About an...a....an hour?" he mumbled.

"AN HOUR!?! ARTHUR WEASLEY!!!! WHY DID YOU _JUST_ TELL ME NOW!?" Arthur shrugged helplessly, and Lora closed her eyes, groaning as she grabbed a fistful of his robe, her sweaty hand squeezing the ruff fabric.

"Lora? Lora? I need you to answer something for me." Lora turned her head to Molly and nodded, her eyes switching in and out of focus.

"w-w-what, Mum?" She asked, her lip quivering in pain as she bit it and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Do you have to push? Do you feel like you have to?" Lora sobbed harder and tried staring at Molly's eyes....

"Yes." she whispered, weakly. Arthur turned his attention to Molly now.

"Molly, love, we have to get her to St. Mungo's.."

Molly stared at Arthur and blinked.

"No, Arthur.......It's coming too fast." She grabbed his hand. "The _three_ of us _have _to do this."

A\n: I know it was a short chapter, but it had to end here...Hope you enjoy it and a new one will be up soon once I get reviews and ideas if ya'll have something you'd like to see for sure. :) Also, I know I said at the beginningish that "Molly couldn't picture Arthur in a situation like this" but all that meant (as oposed to having 7 kids of his own) that he has to deal with Lora..alone...pregnant by rape...not his own daughter...and being VERY self concious of being in the birthing room of child. :) anyway, just wanted to clear that up if it sounded a bit odd....anywho, please review and like i said..anything you guys want to see, just tell me. :)

God Bless

Sarah


	32. Her Sob

Arthur had held Lora in his arms as they flood to 's and when they got there, they had been immediately taken to a back birthing room. Arthur laid Lora gently down on the bed and lifted it so that she was in a sitting position.

"Lora, how do you feel?" he asked and she smiled. Her face was brighter, and no longer contorted in pain...They had given her stronger pain potions than Arthur ever could have, and therefore, she felt nothing at the moment. They had quickly assured her though, that when she pushed, the spells would wear and no longer be usable...Nature had to take its course.

"I feel fine, Dad..It doesn't hurt." she answered back happily. Arthur smiled and Molly bustled about the room, sighing as she gathered a blanket for Lora, an extra pillow, and unpakced the bag Bill had brought her with all of her necessities.

"Mum?" Lora asked quietly and Molly smiled, wiping hair out of her face and walking toward the bed.

"What is it, darling?"

"Just wondering why you're trying so hard to fix up this room....Just sit for a minute." she replied, laying her head down, eyes heavy with exhaustion.

"Just anxiety is all, love...My baby's having a baby!" she replied, tears rolling down her cheeks as she flashed Lora a radiant smile. Lora smiled back and nodded slightly. Molly sighed, throwing an extra pillow onto the bottom of Lora's bed and she sat down also, resting a loving hand on Lora's ankle.

"So, how do you feel, dear?" She asked, still smiling, and Lora sighed.

"I'm okay just...Tired." Molly chuckled and nodded. "I can see that, dear...How about you get some rest?" Lora yawned and nodded. Arthur smirked and rubbed her shoulder as she rested her head against his chest and groaned as a pang of pain shot through her. Arthur squeezed her shoulders tighter and kissed the top of her head as she calmed down again then, closed her eyes, and fell into sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Molly walked around the hospital aimlessly...She didn't care where she walked or how fast or slow, all she cared about was thinking...Thinking to herself and keeping her thoughts away from what if's....All she could think about when thinking of Lora and her first grandchild, was: fear. She had been in the same predicament as Lora, when she was just 15...barely..and she had lost her baby. Molly couldn't shake that feeling....Especially the fact that Lora was so attached to her son already and that anything could happen...She also dispised the circumstances that put Lora in this situation...For even though Molly had been young, she had been in love..and it had been her and Arthur's baby she had lost.

_"Molly....My Molly, can you hear me? Talk to me, love...Please? Please wake up?" Molly Prewett could hear her boyfriend yelling for her, but she couldn't comprehend why...._

_"W--whattsawrong, Arthurr?" She slurred, the taste of blood in her mouth, and the feeling of grogginess and pain all over her body, but vaguely. _

_"Molly I lost my son I CANNOT AND WILL NOT LOSE YOU!!" This immediately woke uo the 15 year old. She opened her eys widely, motherly love and sadness showing in her eyes. Her lip quivered as Arthur pushed her matted hair from her face. He bent beside her, and held her tight, sobbing. Soon, her own tears spilled over. _

_"Arthur....Our baby? A boy? Lost? My baby, Arthur? My boy....He's...he-he's...Gone?"_

_"I'm so sorry Molly! I'm so sorry....."_

_"No, Arthur....no....no...my baby!!!!!!!!!!!" _

Her sobbing, had never left Arthur's mind, for it was streaked with guilt, anger, sadness, and need...and he couldn't provide answeres for any of the emtions she had felt...only join her in feeling them. So it was only natural that when he heard Lora scream like Molly had, and then beginning sobbing...that he ran for his wife. He caught up with her down the hall she had been walking in and she turned to him.

"What's wrong, Arthur I-"

"Molly, mo-mo-molly.." he panted. "Molly, it's the baby..something's wrong with the baby...I need you to come help me with her...I don't know what it is it's just...that cry...that screaming..." Molly stared at him and he grasped her shoulders, shaking her, beckoning her to understand.

"Molly, something is wrong with the baby." Finally, she understood, and darted past him to Lora's room.


	33. Are You Ready?

Molly's head was spinning and she suddenly felt quite dizzy and more anxious. She raced past Arthur, running to Lora's room. She should have never left, she scolded herself, but even so...What could have happened while she was gone? Coming outside Lora's door, she took a deep breath before barging in as a few healers retreated from Lora's bedside. She tried smiling at Molly, but it was more so a sneer out of sadness and desperation. Molly's motherly-side and compassion took over the fear and she immediately embraced Lora. Lora hugged her back tight, holding onto her as though her life depended on it, and sobbed. Molly whispered soothingly into her ear as she rubbed her head, but she wouldn't stop crying. Molly then began rocking her, but Lora still held her mother tight as pain gripped in her stomach. She rested her head on Molly's chest as she continued sobbing, and Molly sighed.

"Lora, love, what's wrong?" She would have asked the healers, but they had already left the room to go get the head healer and other potions they needed.

"They wanted me to start pushing soon...But it hurt so bad, so they did a sonogram to check the baby and they said he's not laying right or something, so I can't have him yet, and it hurts so bad, Mum...It won't stop!!" she replied, sobbing again into Molly's chest, letting out all of her worries and frusterations.

"Shh, I know Lora, I know...Just try to think about something else...Like a name for your son!? He needs a name....A good, strong name."

"I d-don't know, Mum...I've only thought about it a little...."

"Well, try and think then! Names are important." Lora nodded as the contraction stopped and she threw her head back into her pillows. Molly smiled and grasped her hand as Lora closed her eyes.

"Tired, dear?"  
"Yes..."

"It'll all be over soon."

"I hope...I just want my baby." Molly chuckled and nodded.

"Believe me, love...I know exactly how you feel." Lora laughed also as Molly did, and Arthur walked in just in time for their laughing fit. How it had become a laughing fit, Lora nor Molly knew....Though Arthur smiled at them as they sobered up and smiled back as he walked in the door. Lora smiled and reached her hand out to Arthur as he ventured to her bed and clasped his hand with hers. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Lora took in a deep, slow breath and her body tensed. Immediately, Arthur squeezed her hand tighter and laid a loving, but firm hand on her shoulder. He rubbed her shoulder and back gently and bent down beside her as she breathed in and out, coaching herself through her contraction as Molly also aided her. The contraction lasted about two and a half moments before Lora sighed and took in a deep breath, calming breath.

"How do you feel, honey?" Arthur asked quietly and Lora sighed, on the verge of tears again, but she made sure to hold them back.

"I'm okay...It just hurts and...I need sleep." She replied, taking in a deep breath and sighing. Arthur smiled and nodded, sitting down on one side of her as Molly took the other.

"Lora, when the healers come back in your going to push...Since you've been having such tough contractions, though, the baby had to have moved...But I won't leave you, love, okay? Who else do you want in here? Or do you not want anyone else or me at all?" Lora smiled.

"I want you, Mum." Molly nodded and squeezed her hand, and Arthur stood.

"Where are you going?" Lora asked him beaseechingly, and Arthur sighed, kissing her forehead.

"I'll be in the waiting room, love...I'll come back when you've a son." He replied and Lora stared at him for a few long moments. He moved to leave again but Lora grabbed his hand.

"I want you to stay." she mumbled. "It doesn't hurt as much when...when you hold me so tight." she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. It was embarrissing to want her Daddy when she was going to be a Mum...But his lips broke into a large grin and he couldn't hold back his own tears as he embraced her. She hugged him back tight, her I.V'd and varicose, sweaty hand wrapped around him.

"I love you." he whispered. "You'll always be my princess, no matter how many babies you have."

"I love you too, Daddy." she replied as he came to sit beside her again. The three of them got settled in then, and soon Molly and Arthur's hands were resting over Lora's plump stomach as the baby kicked. They were silent for awhile before Lora put her hands over their's and said quietly: "I have a name for him."

"Really!? What is it, dear!?" Molly asked happily and Lora smirked.

"Talin...The 'A' is really stressed so it sounds like there's a 'Y' but it's not..." Molly smiled.

"How did you come up with that?" Arthur asked quietly, and Lora shrugged.

"Charlie mentioned a dragon trainer with a name that sounded like it, and I loved it, so I just switched it around and used it." she smiled, and Arthur nodded.

"What about a middle name?" Molly asked and Arthur nodded agreement.

"Yea, Lora...and last?" He added, and Lora sighed.

"I want his last name to be Weasley too...Besides, if you adopt me like you said, I can give him my last name, so it would be Weasley either way..But for a middle name...Well....I was _hoping_ you would pick the middle name....Both of you choose together." She replied, and Arthur and Molly smiled.

"Of course we will, love!" Molly replied, tears of joy running down her cheeks and Lora chuckled.

"Thanks Mum....Dad." she said quietly, staring down at her stomach.

They spent a few moments in silence before the healer walked in and smiled.

"So, are we ready to have a baby!?" He boomed and Lora nodded, grabbing Molly and Arthur's hand tight as the baby gave a strong kick.


	34. Baby Boy

Molly stood and instead of holding Lora, held her hand, and Arthur also stood, but wrapped a strong arm around her and placed his other on the side railing of the bed. Molly stroked Lora's hair gently, smoothing it out as sweat clung to it. She sighed and then kissed her forehead, squeezing her hand tight as the doctor lifted the small blanket that covered Lora's bent legs. She moved uncomfortably as he checked her progress, then he smiled moving the blanket off of her somewhat so that she wasn't as hot, and enclosed. She threw her head back for a moment as Arthur smiled down on her, holding his gaze completely on her face, shoulders, or stomach, not daring watch her deliver, and therefore avoiding uneccessary embarrassment for both of them. She had wanted him there with her, to help hold her tight, to relive pain...In other words, there was no way in Hell he would be helping with any of the other matter....Molly was holding her one leg, as was the nurse for the other, and Molly would coach her and Molly would cut the cord...They'd already planned this, and Arthur had been blissfully happy not being an active part of it!

"Ok, Lora, on the next contraction you're going to push." the healer said quietly as he smiled up at her. She smiled back hesitantly and nodded slightly as she lifted herself higher on her pillows. Molly suddenly became quite focused and held Lora's hand tight, and Arthur began holding her back and shoulders in a strong grasp. She took in a deep breath, then gasped, but quickly became focused and clenched her teeth as she embarked on pushing. She vaguely heard the healer counting to ten, before she took a break for about 7 seconds, then began pushing again. The pattern went on for awhile before she heard anything about progress, and to her relief, the healer said she was doing quite well. She continued pushing every 7 or so seconds and threw her head back after about 15 minutes, staring up into Molly's eyes. She looked as though tears were about to wash over her eyes and down her cheeks, but she held the same determination her mother did so as a result stopped that from happening. Molly smiled reassuringly at her and breathed in and out quickly before pushing again.

"Mum...Mum..." She begged weakly as she continued pushing. Arthur stroked her hair as he held her and she stared at her mother. Molly knew there was nothing she could do, but she also knew exactly how she felt...which made her not being able to do anything a whole lot worse. She went about her task whispering soothing words into her ear and grasping her sweaty palm as she pushed, and a few moments later the healer smiled.

"Alright, I see the head, keep going Lora, you're doing perfect!" She pushed harder, focusing all of her strength on seeing her baby and she screamed out in pain as Arthur counted 10. She groaned and began pushing again. More pain swept through her and in the midst of her yelling she heard something about the baby's shoulders...and then something about pressure and pain...Two things she did not want to mix together. She groaned louder, then screamed as she felt a tug on her baby and the healer smiled.

"You're past the worst part, child...Keep pushing you're almost done." Lora did as she was told, anxious to see her baby and to be done with being pregnant and labor. She gave another hard, long push and the healer chuckled.

"Beautiful." he whispered, pushing her leg up a bit farther.

"Another push..."

She did so.

"One more."  
She screamed in pain, clenching her teeth and fists.

"Ok, again!"

Molly squeezed her hand tight.

"This is it!"

Arthur held her tight as she obeyed her healer...Pushing one last time. She felt relief wash over her and an immediate attachment and want for what was in her womb to stay there so she could protect it. But, after a few moments she heard him cry...And as Molly leaned over to cut the cord, Lora sighed in thankfulness. She whispered a quick prayer before something hard and heavy came to rest on her chest, and when she looked down she came face to face with her son.

"My boy." she whispered in joy. "My son....Hi baby...Hi..." She whispered rocking slightly as he cried. Soon, he sobered up from his blood curdling screams from just being born, and curled into his Mom's chest. She smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks, off her nose and onto her baby's blanket. She wiped where the tear had fallen, already so protective of him and smiled slightly. She looked up to Molly and Arthur and tears fell quicker as she blinked to hold their gaze.

"Thank-you." she whispered...They nodded and smiled.

"We came up with a middle name, Lora." Arthur whispered as he looked to Molly and she smirled back at him.

"Really?" she asked nasally...For her tears were still cascading and she was staring down at her son in awe.

"Yes we did."

"Well, what is it?"  
"Vail."

"Talin Vail...I love it."

"I'm glad...Looks as though you picked a good name, Grandma." Arthur replied quietly and Molly blushed, before smiling and walking over to where Arthur was standing to embrace him. He kissed her lightly on the lips and Lora smirked.

"You have such a wonderful family." she whispered to her son..."Welcome to it." She leaned over and kissed the top of his head, still soft without much bone in the middle, and she sighed in happiness.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later on, around 1 A.M, Lora was awaken to Talin's crying. He wasn't that loud, thankfully and she stood slowly, and painfully to stumble to his cot and lift him out, walking back to her bed (which wasn't very far across the room) and she sat down with her son. She had had to feed him earlier, and Molly had helped her without helping her physically feed him. She had decided long ago with Molly to breastfeed him, seeing as she didn't have to worry about the hassle of bottles, nor the worry about going to school etc. She sighed and lowered her shirt slightly and her son immediately latched to her breast. She laid her head back, closing her eyes, and held her son tight as he nursed. The door was closed, and the room was somewhat dark so she didn't worry about covering herself much....

What she had forgotten was that Fred and George had volunteered to stay the night with her, had excellent hearing, and were told to aid her if they heard one peep out of her or the baby. Though, just as she thought this, the lights blared bright in her face after being turned on, and she heard the twins voices.

"What's"

"Wrong"

"With"

"Our"

"Nephew!?" They asked, speaking one word at a time, taking turns each to say something as always. Lora looked up at them in horror and they turned their heads hesitantly while she settled herself and her baby under somewhat of a covering.....

Fred and George turned back to her after, mumbled apologies and sat on either side of her as she recovered from her embarrassment. She smiled at them as they admired her baby and as she stopped nursing and the twins laid Talin back in his cot, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Lora called as Fred and George plopped down on the couch. Soon, Bill's voice met Lora's ears and she smiled.

"Come in." He walked in with Fleur behind him, and immediately walked to the cot. Fleur kissed her forehead and hugged her as she too walked over and Bill looked up to her and as his eyes met her they came to a mutual understanding. He was ever the gentleman, asking permission first before holding her baby. She nodded mutely and watched as he picked her up with his strong arms, and held the tiny boy in his embrace, rocking him.

She sighed and smiled at Fleur.

"You're lucky to have my brother as a boyfriend." she whispered and Fleur smiled.

"You're lucky to have my boyfriend as your brother."


	35. Your Word

While the boys were keeping Lora entertained, and partially distracted from the soreness between her legs, Molly and Arthur stood outside in the corridor. Molly stared out the window at the end of the corridor and remembered, with a wistfull smile on her lips, the first time she had held her babies in her arms. Everyone of them was welcomed into the world showered in love.

Arthur watched his wife from a little afar and immediately knew what she was thinking about. The faraway gaze in her eyes spoke volumes. He chuckled softly, remembering the first time he had held Bill in his arms. Oh boy, had he been scared that he might let him fall or hold him too tightly. Consequently, he had been all thumbs and Molly had laughed at him before gently correcting his hold on Bill.

Now he walked slowly towards her and wrapped her in his arms from behind. Without looking at him, she leaned back and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Congratulations, you're a granddaddy now", she whispered quietly.

Arthur chuckled siftly and drew her closer.

"And you're a granny now!"

Molly tensed a little at that, her imagination suddenly presenting her with the picture of a white-haired, wrinkled old woman. Arthur felt her reaction and leaned over slightly to whisper in her ear.

"A very sexy granny!" Molly smirked and swiveled around in Arthur's arms, turning to face him.

"I love you, Arthur." she whispered, putting a flat hand on his chest while standing on tip toe to kiss him.

"I love you too, Molly...Let's see if Lora needs any help, hmm? It's 3 A.M, and I know how you were with the babies early in the morning!" He joked but Molly just shot him an evil glare and growled quietly: "Watch it." as she pulled at his shirt, kissing him again, then grabbing his hand and walking into Lora's room. She smiled up at them as they walked in and then she looked down on her baby.

"Say hi, Talin. Say hi to Grandmum and Granddad." Molly smiled and came to sit beside Lora and Arthur came to stand near her feet, right near Molly.

"Can I hold him?" Molly asked quietly and Lora smiled, nodding.

"Of course you can...You two are the reason I can keep him and did." Molly nodded and moved to sit shoulder to shoulder with Lora as she handed her the baby then moved herself to sit more comfortably.

"Well, not all the attention can be focused on this little one, so how's the Mummy feeling?" Arthur asked, chuckling and coming to sit near Lora's feet, rubbing her ankle gently.

"Fine...I'm just happy to finally have him here...It's easier handling the aftermath than actually being pregnant..or in my case, getting pregnant." she mumbled and Molly smiled sadly.

"But when you think of that Lora you have to instead think of this little boy...You musn't begrudge him because of what happened, love." Molly almost sung, seeing as she was humming on and off to her grandson. She was in her own Heaven at the moment.

"I know...And I would never. I didn't mean it that way." she replied regretfully and Arthur smiled, patting her foot comfortingly.

"It's ok, Lora...I understand." he replied, sighing and staring lovingly at his wife and grandson. For a moment they were all silent, until Talin started fussing more so than he had been, and whimpering slightly. Molly looked up at Lora and she smiled, putting her arms out.

"He's tired is all. He fights sleep...Here." she said, taking him from Molly and letting him rest his head between her breasts. She smiled, rocking him slightly and rubbing his back, gradually slowing in rocking as he close his eyes. Eventually, she stopped fully and sighed, staring at her son for a moment then looking up at Arthur and Molly.

"Thank-you both for letting me keep him." she mumbled bashfully. "You didn't have to do that." Molly stared at her.

"We love you too much to make you live somewhere else with your son and we would never kill or make someone else kill a baby." she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"Well thank-you though." Lora repeated and Molly smiled.

"You know, Lora...We still want to adopt you...But within the first 24 hours of a baby's birth..whatever last name you sign is the last name of your family....If you sign his last name as Weasley, we don't have to do a classic adoption..it can be formal, just some signatures...And you're already like a daughter to us." Arthur smiled and nodded his consent and Lora smiled.

"Ok....I was already going to do that so...We can just do that and not the Ministry part?"

"Yes, dear.." Lora smiled for a moment then her face fell and immediately the mother already in her took over.

"What about, Talin? Who's is he?" She asked fearfully and Molly smiled, and chuckled, knowing the feelign of protecting your children all to well, and she replied: "He'd be yours also...Your signing HIS name as Weasley, but it goes for you. See?" Lora smiled and nodded..

"Yeah, I get it now." she replied, smiling and Arthur and Molly both nodded. Then, silence set in over them again before a healer walked in smiling.

"Lora, you have a visitor."

"Who is it?" she asked, beaming as she looked at _her _son.

"David Greyson."

Her stomach churned, and her blood began boiling. Arthur and Molly came to sit on either side of her, holding her tight and putting hands on her baby...

Then she thought to herself and she realized...it wasn't only her baby. Bravely, _very _bravely, she replied: "Let him in." Arthur and Molly's grasp on her tightened, and her grasp on Talin tightened as her foster father walked in...Her most recent one...Her 11th one to be exact. His brown hair was a bit shabby, but not too long, and he was quite tall. He had on a plain pair of jeans, and a black button down shirt. He smelled a tad of alcohol, but more so of some type of cologne. His teeth were quite perfect so you would never know he was a drinker, and he had a 5 o clock shadow. He looked presentable, and nothing of the monster he was...Quite contrary to what he looked months ago when Bellatrix had imperiod him and brought him to the Burrow. Lora stared at him, her gaze unwavering as he walked closer. Arthur stood as did Molly and Lora held her son close to her, though didn't look at him.

"David." she said quietly, her voice completely calm and collected. He smiled, and it wasn't near menacing.

"Lora." he replied quietly, coming closer. Molly thought the girl couldn't be more civil towards him, and was just about to think she would even let him hold the baby when Arthur stepped in between Lora and David. He pushed a hand on the man's chest, then drew out his wand and twisted it into his shirt, then forcing it painfully under his chin.

"Don't go any closer, to my daughter, unless I have your word you won't hurt her again...You shouldn't even be here, but I'm feeling kind today so I won't burn you alive." he drawled and DAvid looekd over at his son lovingly. He seemed mesmerized, and regretful.

"You have my word." he replied and Arthur backed away slowly, looking to Lora. She nodded and David walked over to her as Arthur stayed against the wall, close to them. She looked up at him for a moment before looking down at her son again. She felt David's gaze on her head but she couldn't manage to look up at him, so she waited until he began speaking.


	36. Let Me Make it Right End

"How do you feel?" He asked, as though he was in a deep daze staring at his son. Lora looked at him hesitantly, more than a bit freaked out, but she shrugged it off and answered quickly.

"I'm fine...He gave me no problems." she repiled and David smiled.

"That's good."

"Yea, I suppose...Umm..Mum, Dad...Would you wait outside for me?" Molly's eyes opened wide and she stared up at Arthur. He looked as though he was about to blatanly refuse Lora, but then he nodded slowly, angrily and took Molly's hand, guiding her out and sending David a death glare. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked back down at Lora.

"Why is everyone so angry at me?"  
"_Why...is..everyone...so....angry....at...you?" _she repeated, her teeth clenched together.

"Yes, why?" He asked reaching out a hand to touch Talin's head. She slapped his hand before it touched her son and she shot an angry glare his way before drawing in a deep breath.

"They're all acting like that because you're the one that put me in this situation!"

"Lora, I didn't mean to..."

"BULLSHIT!"

"Lora, I didn't I swear I-" he tried to sit beside her but she pushed him so he fell to the floor.

"Don't touch me or my son! You're such a liar! What do you mean you didn't mean to!!?!" She yelled.

"Lora, I know that's my son...But I never meant to hurt you..."  
"You raped me...How is that not something that's meant?"

"Because, Lora....Bellatriz had me under Imperio the second she knew you would be my foster daughter.....I would never have hurt you like that. After so many foster fathers, I wanted to show you what a real one was like...One who wouldn't hurt you, or rape you, or force anything on you....."

"I...What?"  
"That wasn't me, Lora...You never really met the real me. I was under Imperio the whole time you were in my house..And I'm sorry." Lora stared at him.

"I just might believe you...Only because you are completely different...But don't think that right now I want you anywhere near me or Talin unless I'm with him."  
"Talin?" he asked, beaming again. "Talin is my boy's name?" he practically sobbed. Lora stared at him as though she was about to slap him silly, but she nodded with wide eyes.

"Yes, Talin is...your..._our _boy's name." she replied and he nodded, tears falling down his cheeks now.

"David, wipe up your tears...You just met Talin...And you did this out of everything but love."

"I told you, it wasn't me...I was-"

"-Imperiod, I know! But, that's not enough for me... I don't want you near me right now, at all. And I want full custody of my boy unless I'm with you when you see him...Maybe for birthdays, and Christmas night? But nothing else right now...And you better not go fighting now I told you I want him all to myself because I don't want you around my real family now and I damn well don't want you anywhere near my boy."  
"He's my son too."

"He's no son of yours!" she spat. "Imperio or not....I am fourteen, just had this child, and want to raise it alone. I could tell you the only thing I wanted from you is your money, but I don't want your help with anything. Stay away from me and Talin until I tell you otherwise, and don't bring any of your Death Eater friends into this. They Imperiod you once they could do it again whenever they want and I am not being tortured again nor putting my son through it emotionally or physically. Even if it was imperio all you raping me shows is that you're weak...And my son has enough men in his life to grow him up in the way a real one should be." David stared at her.

"Lora, I understand....And I agree to everything except you having full custody...I really want to be a part of my son's life and we can't make these descisions so early on-"  
"-WE!?! WE DID NOTHING, ARE DOING NOTHING, AND WILL NEVER DO ANYTHING TOGETHER UNLESS ITS FOR THE SAKE OF MY SON! STAY OUT OF MY LIFE FOR THE REST OF IT AND STAY AWAY FROM MY SON AT THIS POINT IN TIME!" she screeched, trying to take in everything. David nodded.

"I'm not going to fight for him, at least not now, and I'm not going to push anything on you either....All I want is for you and my son to be happy, and eventually for you to come to know the man I truly am....But, before I go, can you please let me hold my boy? I've never had a son and I-" he tried holding back his tears but they made way to the surface and the dam broke. He was sobbing freely and Lora had no idea what to do whatsoever.

"David, why are you crying again? I didn't tell you no but...Why are you such a sob story? You just met Talin, I repeat!" David wiped at his eyes and nodded.

"I know, I know...it's just..." he took in a deep breath. "Bellatrix Imperioing me, brought back old spells I was hit with because I've been hit with so many...They all kind of came together in my body, and they all congregated near my heart and.." he held back his tears again and took in a deep breath, shaking, and Lora hesitantly reached out a hand to him and squeezed it.

"And, my heart contracts more than it should...and it doesn't pump blood quick enough because it's surrounded by all the spellwork...and it's intoxicating it....And, Lora, let me be in my son's life...For the year I have left in the Earth." He bent down on his knees near the bed, begging her with his eyes and she leaned over a bit so he was stroking his son's cheek. Then, he looked back up at Lora.

"Let me make this right."


End file.
